Consistent occurences
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: Kagome has come to the cast of Acchi Kocchi's characters to escape her memories of the Feudal Era after being unable to return once her quest was completed. Here, she is thrown between Io's and Tsumiki's budding love, unsure whether to pursue her growing feelings for her newfound friends. And the unlikely attraction she and Io seem to be gravitating towards. Kagome x Io pairing
1. Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: I assume you're all fairly familiar with both animes since you're reading this fanfic, because I don't want to go into the whole narrative I usually see on stories featuring Kagome. Which goes something like "My names Kagome Higurashi, I fell down a well, and this happened, and then I met these guys, and the adventure we had was derp derp derp.")

Chapter 1

The day started fairly tame, with only a mild nuisance as her wake up call.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!_

There was a small crash as the clock was shoved off the desk and onto the floor, dying a quick death.

"Stupid alarm clock."

The next time Kagome bought herself an alarm clock, it'd be a quieter one. Well, if she ever decided to buy another. Judging by the growing pile in the corner, she mused it wouldn't be any time soon.

By now, she had been awake long enough to muster enough strength to open an eye. Blearily, she glanced at the time.

And realized, with growing alarm, one thing; ...She was late.

There was a sigh, and she plopped her face back into the pillow. "Not again..."

* * *

"O...Ohayo... I-Io."

'Deep breath. Come on, calm down. You can do it, you've gotten this far. Now, if only you could say this to him straight-faced.' Her mind whined.

From behind her, "Ohayo, Tsumiki."

She resisted the urge to shriek in surprise -instead allowing herself to flinch- silent shivers running up and down her body. There was no need she realized, because in that same instant, she realized who had spoken to her.

His voice, ruing over her like water, was something not easily forgotten.

Io.

But she did wonder how he always managed to magician himself behind her, or anywhere near her, without her noticing.

Seconds ticked by and she vaguely noticed that he was waiting.

Oh crap.

"O-O-Ohayo!" She squeaked out quickly. "I...Io...!"

'Smooth. Real smooth.' She mentally berated herself, feeling her cheeks redden. Io, used to her antics, merely patted her on the head, watching the catlike ears pop out. She was really cute during these times.

"Let's go." She gave a stiff nod in return, focused on the hand atop her head. 'So warm...'

"Coming through!"

And felt herself propelled forward, colliding with… a warm wall?

Distantly, she took note of rubber skidding across concrete.

"Suminasen!" They called. When she finally looked to the side, the figure riding the bike had already become a blob in the distance.

"How rude." Io commented, turning to her. "You okay Tsumiki?" He backed up, checking for any injuries, unwinding his arms around her.

When did Io get so close? Wait- CLOSE?! And his arms...were around her?! Was she dreaming again?

Ah, staring! He's staring!

"Y-Yes." She finally managed, too stunned to say anything else.

"Good." He affirmed, picking up his book back. "Well, let's get to school now. You get cold easily."

'Not when you're holding me.' Her blush returned, eyes lowering in response to her thoughts.

* * *

Okay, almost running over the pair of teenagers wasn't the best way to start off the day, but luckily no one got hurt.

Satisfied, she brushed the thought away, focusing on the paper in her hands. Scrawled messily lay the directions on how to get where she needed to go, but being so poorly drawn, she found it hard to see certain landmarks.

'Guess I get there when I get there.' She appeased, slowing down a little. 'Hitting people doesn't sound so promising.'

* * *

"Ohayo Tsumiki, Io!" Mayoi greeted, jogging with Hime. The two quickly caught up to the disheveled duo, giving their usual smiles.

"Why do you both look so roughed up?" Hime asked, inspecting the two. Her face turned beet red. "Tsumiki!" She suddenly squealed, "Did you-?!"

Tsumiki felt all the blood drain from her face, "Huh?"

"O-Oh." Hime realized, laughing nervously. Last time she watched too much anime. "Nothing. It's nothing." Her smile returned, brushing the awkwardness away. "A new term huh? How exciting."

Mayoi laughed evilly, "I wonder if there will be any new students~?"

Io tilted his head, "Maybe."

The group set out, making small talk on the way to school, unaware of the new student that would soon join their school, and later, their class as well.

For now, Tsumiki had Io to herself, and that was enough to appease her.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, why are you twenty minutes late?"

Kagome smiled brightly at her teacher, "I got lost. I'm a new resident to this area and not familiar with the roads yet." The instructor gave her a sour look and shooed her away to her new seat.

She secretly returned his look, pursuing her lips.

'Warm welcome huh?'

Her look over of the class presented her with the image that her new school would be just that. Boring. She took a random seat near the back, right by the windows. What was a boring school without a boring window to look out of?

Part of her rationalized that she probably should start on note taking since it was a new term, in a new school, but another wanted to drown itself in the memories of another world. When she'd been someone else.

The life she had lived a few months ago came rushing back to her in tidal waves.

Her mismatched family, the nights underneath canopy of trees, the beautiful hostility of the land they travelled, and the odd friends and foes encountered along the journey for the Shikon jewels. She savored the memories of salty ramen, nightly hot springs baths with Sango and Shippo, the beatings given to peeking Miroku and overprotective Inuyasha. The warmth and comfort Kirara gave upon her shoulder.

She relished the experiences of a life time.

It would've continued had it not been for the voice over the intercom, which was a super active girl testing the operating systems of the school. Kagome had to wonder how lax this school was with security.

"Ah- Mic test mic test," The girl babbled, with a few unnecessary noises thrown in. "To everyone in the classrooms, face the front and look to your right."

Kagome looked. As did the rest of the class.

"There is a wall."

She face palmed, 'Seriously?'

While her class did the comical fall, she sighed. When would lunch start?

* * *

There was a minute silence after she rummaged through her bag.

"Higurashi, what's wrong?" One of her classmates questioned, watching the realization dawn on their late transfer student.

"My lunch…" She began, wincing as she recalled it sitting on the counter, "I forgot it."

Another did a double take, "How unlucky. First you're late, and now you forget your lunch."

"That's rough," The first began, "Want a nibble of mine?"

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. She took out her wallet. "I think I have enough for the school store."

The sound of screeching chairs reached her ears, and she paused when her hands were grabbed. "Higurashi, no!"

"Eh?"

"Not the store!" One cried, "It's a massacre out there!"

She regarded the daunting looks with a raised brow. "Pardon?"

The brown haired girl inched close to her, admitting the fear the group of other girls shared. "The boys fight like vicious wolves."

The group shivered with dread. To Kagome, she recalled the brash wolf prince of the Feudal Era.

A grin leered itself on her face, "Ehh…" She mockingly inquired, "Maybe I'll go check this battle field out myself?"

"You wouldn't!" One whispered, dropping her chopsticks. "…Would you?"

The raven haired beauty gathered up her things. "Watch me."

As she left, the smaller of the girls threw her arm over her eyes. "Your funeral, I can't watch!"

She heard that last part and snickered to herself, walking to her destination with a purpose. When she spotted the battle field that was indeed a mass of coagulating boys desperately trying to get to the packaged food, she smirked a little.

'Now this is actually something a little entertaining,' Kagome thought, surveying the pushing and shoving. From afar, she noticed the small crowd of spectators. 'Seems like a regular thing.' Even the teachers seemed a little negligent at the behavior.

She strode toward the stand with glee, intent on scoring herself something decent. At first, a few spectators gasped and some almost ran to warn her, but when she began to part the crowd without much difficulty, the observation resumed.

"Is she crazy?"

"She must have a death wish."

"Crazy bold, huh?"

She ignored the remarks, rough housing with the over eager boys to get to the front. They either didn't mind or didn't seem to care a girl had entered the midst.

"Move over, would ya?" She grumbled, heaving one out of her personal space. It took some time, but when she made it, there was a triumphant smile on her face.

"Two sandwiches please."

The boy behind the counter whistled, "That was pretty gutsy of you."

She flashed him a million dollar smile. "Thanks. Forgot my lunch actually."

There was a small laugh between the two as he rung up her order. "Well, you're in a treat since the food here is half off today."

"Oh that's awesome!" She cheered, fishing her wallet out. "Since it's that way, two more for the friends back at the classroom."

"On it." He called, coming back with a sign. "Double lucky. We're officially out of sandwiches now."

A collective groan resounded, and she grinned even more. "The sound of champions."

"Don't be a stranger since you came this far." He waved as she made the walk of victory away, "Tomorrow they'll be a sale on onigiri!"

Kagome waved back, "I won't!" She sighed, holding the treasures. 'Finally, food for my stomach.'

A female teacher could be heard nearby, one she recognized by its scolding tone. "You two, don't run in the hallwa-!"

She looked up at the strangled sound, and watched two boys catapult themselves out a second story window.

'Huh?'

" _DON'T JUMP!"_

They landed unhurt, the blonde mumbling something about half off prices on foods. Particularly, the sandwiches as they bolted, ignoring the cries of the teacher at the window.

"Wait!" She called after them as they ran past. "You two!"

There was a collective pause. It was the blond who turned, "Eh?"

Kagome made her way over, watching as they zeroed in on the food she held. "Uh yeah."

"What is it?" The other asked, and she abruptly noticed his calm way of speaking. How weird.

"The sandwiches are all sold out."

"NOOO!" Blondie cried, dropping to his knees. "Io, even jumping from that window wasn't enough!"

'Io, huh?' She noted, mildly amused at the antics of the eccentric male.

"Location, I guess." Io mused, "Well, nothing can be helped now." He helped the dramatic one off the floor, who she had yet to get the name of. "We can always get something else, Sakaki."

Whoop, there it was.

"Y-Yeah." He sniffled, begrudgingly getting to his feet.

Kagome guiltily shifted the sandwiches around. She let them walk away, after a quick 'thanks', before it reared up again in her face. The defeated back of Sakaki and Io caved her in.

"Wait." She called, wincing. 'Damn me.' She inwardly groaned, holding out the two precious morsels. "Here, I got these two because of the half price. I don't really need them."

Sakaki popped out of nowhere near her, "You don't?"

"We couldn't." Io argued, grabbing the back collar of his overzealous friend.

"I insist." She tossed them before Io could reply, turning her back to the classrooms. "It's the least I could for destroying your plan." She looked up at the second floor, "You jumped out a _window_ for them! How could I not give them to you?"

"An angel." Sakaki cried tears of joy as she walked off, "She's an angel."

Io looked down at the food, questioning her kindness. "I wonder what her name was."

* * *

"You _didn't_!"

Kagome victoriously held up the two sandwiches before her classmates clustered around her desk. "I did."

A gasp. "How? The boys are all over that place!"

"Oh you know, pushing and shoving like they do." She replied, chewing the bread-y goodness. "When in Rome, do what the Romans do."

"Scary."

She took a sip of tea she had snagged from the vending machines. "You think that's scary?" She asked, "I saw two boys jump out a two story window for them."

 _"EHH-?!"_

* * *

"You're back earlier than expected~!" Mayoi commented, from underneath the tables.

"Uh Mayoi?"

"Yes, Sakaki?" She preened.

"Why're you under there?"

"Hiding." Tsumiki mumbled, stabbing an egg roll.

"Uh-?"

"Mayoi may have mentioned something about Io." Hime began, "And well… You know how that goes."

Sakaki hummed in agreement, grabbing a seat. Io ignored that last bit, sitting as well.

"Well, how was the lunch battle?"

That was Sakaki's cue to assume a broken position, "We lost."

"Well how-?" Hime pointed at their sandwiches.

"A girl passing by was nice enough to give us these." Io remarked, taking a bite.

"I know why." Mayoi leered, "You're so gorgeous she couldn't help but be sweet on you!" Her laugh didn't last when a chopstick found its way lodged into her hair. "Ow! Tsumiki, ah no!"

The blue haired girl teemed in anger. And Mayoi wisely chose to quiet down.

"She seemed like a transfer though." Sakaki said, recalling her stunning features. "If she went here, I'd _definitely_ remember her cuteness."

The trio of girls blushed a little at the bold comment whereas Io scolded his rude behavior. "Don't be coarse."

"I'm just saying, she was pretty. And if she's pretty, I'll remember." He pointed at Io, "She's gotta be a transfer student!"

"Can you describe her?" Hime asked politely.

When Sakaki began to make cupping motions with his hands, it was Tsumiki who threw her other chopstick, and that was the end of it.

* * *

As the otherwise uneventful day ended, Kagome packed up her things, and left. Socializing with her new classmates was a huge turn off for her right now, so she declined the outings and began the trek back to her apartment.

Rather than catch up on what she was missing, she wanted to go home and crawl into bed. Still, she needed a few more things and supper groceries to buy.

'Maybe that'll help me ease up.' She whined, heading in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go, and into the livelier part of town. She just hoped she didn't get lost.

'God knows I don't want to call that arrogant dog, Sesshomaru.'

She could just see it all playing out, his calm facade and stupid arrogant tone. She'd knock his block off if he even pointed out her horrid sense of direction. So she opted for walking her bike through town, memorizing what landmarks she could, and forgetting some.

"Ugh where is the cheapest convenience store…?" She groused, chaining down her bike at a nearby post. With a few hours of daylight, she figured she could spare some time browsing.

She'd just loaded up the few necessities when she heard voices behind her. Mostly arguing, and some overzealous laughing that made her shiver at the sound.

'Reminds me of Shippo when he does something bad.' She thought, sparing a look.

Two white covered hair buns rested atop the girl's head as she plotted something, noticeable from the obvious cloud of doom hovering around her as she sprouted ideas. Her friends consisted of a shy looking brunette, a blue haired girl that reminded her of an adorable kitten, and to her surprise, the boys she'd met earlier today; Io and Sakaki.

"What a strange bunch," She noted, kicking the brakes off her bike. Strange as they were, she could feel the ease radiating from their auras, light and cheery. They reminded her of her own rag tag group back in the past, and a heartfelt pang of nostalgia struck her.

Then neko-chan roundhouse kicked the mischievous girl into a wall, and she sweat dropped. She wasn't sure if she was watching a female version of Miroku get pounded for his lecherous ideas.

"M-Mayoi…" The chestnut girl weakly began as she made her way over, "You're okay… right?"

Kagome's suspicions were confirmed when the girl now known as Mayoi raised her hand and cheerily called out from the rubble, "Yes sir!" She even rose without a scratch, defying logic, and dusted herself off. "Tsumiki's getting better at kicking, don't ya think~?"

"I don't want to know anything." Her friend exhaled, handing a handkerchief over, "Mayoi, your hair is coming undone."

" _NAO!"_ Mayoi cried, fussing over it. "Hime-chi, help, quick!"

"She totally brought that upon herself." Sakaki amended, walking up with Io and the tiny feline girl. Said girl nodded, a resigned look on her face as she surveyed the damage.

"Aa." Io murmured as he made eye contact with a steadily retreating Kagome, "It's you."

'Damn.' She thought, caught peeking. She decided to play it as it was, and pedaled her way over. "Ahaha, it's me…" She nervously laughed. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

Io shifted the numerous plushies around, which she failed to notice until now. And she had to stare at the ungodly amount of absolutely adorable animals he held in his possession. "We were just leaving the arcade." He explained.

"Io-san, Io-san, who's your friend?" Mayoi popped into existence between them, leering at her, "She's pretty."

"Well of course she's pretty." Sakaki squeezed in, hands nonchalantly inching around her shoulders, "This is our savior from lunch!" The group excluding Kagome recalled his earlier ministrations that day, and glowered at him. "Uh what?"

"They did tell you they jumped from a second story window for them, right?" Kagome inquired, "Sakaki here looked pretty desperate for them."

A hum of agreement went through the group. It was believable.

"Don't just agree!" He yelled.

'This group seems a little too much for me.' Kagome thought, quietly extracting herself from Sakaki's arms.

"Anyways, we never got your name." Io stepped in, "Or thank you properly."

"Oh it was nothing." She waved off, "Higurashi Kagome at your service." She introduced properly, bowing.

"She's polite." Hime chipped in, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? We all go to the same school."

"That sounds great!" Sakaki grinned, "You know my first name, but not my last." Here he tried to strike a cool pose, "The name's Inui Sakaki."

"Please to meet you. My name's Haruno Hime." The cheery chocolate haired girl greeted, "Sometimes Mayoi calls me Hime-chi."

"And that's me!" Mayoi cheered, laughing. "Katase Mayoi will excite your life!"

"Or end it." Sakaki muttered, only to receive a spray of some unknown liquid. "What was that huh?! What?!"

"Miniwa Tsumiki." The quiet girl finally answered, peering at her quietly. To Kagome, she looked so cuddable, and she refrained from scooping the petite girl into a hug.

Io however, decided to pat her head, and she saw firsthand the cat ears pop up. ' _Ohmygosh._ ' She inwardly squealed, 'Just like Inuyasha!' Her hands twitched in anticipation to feel the furry softness. Tsumiki preened in happiness at the attention, trying to look annoyed but the blush on her face betrayed her.

"Ohhh…" Kagome breathed in realization, " _That's_ how it is."

She watched the dense Io tilt his head, "Hai?"

"Nothing nothing." She smoothed, "What about you stranger?"

Io removed his hand, and Tsumiki's face fell. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a black cat plushie, "Otonashi Io. Please." He said as he offered her the plushie, "As thanks for today."

Tsumiki's cat ears twitched, but she accepted the offer anyways. The cat was so cute!

"My first present since moving here." She commented, petting the softness.

"You moved here? From where?" Hime asked.

"Hmm, Tokyo." She replied, watching the "Ehh" resound through the group.

"Why though?" Sakaki grilled, "Tokyo sounds way cooler!"

"All the technology too." Mayoi moaned, smiling in delight.

She offered a shaky smile, "There was some… complications regarding family." A faltering pause from the group.

"W-Well that's okay!" Mayoi cried, "This place is its own slice of heaven anyway!"

"Yeah, there's tons of stuff to do!" Sakaki jumped in, "You'll like it here."

"I think I've already met an interesting bunch." She teased, "School definitely seems crazy with all the window jumping."

Io felt himself slightly redden, "You're not going to let that go, huh?"

"Nope." Kagome confirmed, "It was really cool though."

"Hear that? We were cool!" Sakaki glowed at the comment. "And all we needed to do was risk our safety."

"Right." Io muttered, turning to Kagome. "Do you need any help getting settled in?"

"If you could point me in the direction of the apartments around here, that'd be great."

"Oh we could walk you." Hime offered, "We all live in that area."

"Yeah." Sakaki agreed, "It's also that much safer."

Plan made, the group set off, talking merrily and Kagome replying to basic questions.

"Oh this place." She commented, looking at a particularly nonchalant road.

"What is it?" Mayoi asked.

Kagome guiltily rubbed her neck, "This is where I uh, almost flattened a couple while rushing to school."

"Aa." Tsumiki mewed, "That was you…?"

"What do you mean?" Sakaki asked.

Io looked her bike up and down, instinctively checking Tsumiki again. "Kagome almost ran us over this morning."

"EH?" Hime incredulously cried, "You're both okay right?"

Tsumiki reddened, remembering the opportunity Kagome had created for them. "Fine."

"I'm really sorry." Kagome apologized, "I'm late to class all the time, so I was rushing here. But well… I was still late."

"Well we're both okay." Io noted, stepping closer to Tsumiki who mewed, "All is well."

She offered a weak smile, "I hope so."

Gradually, the group split off as they arrived home until it was Io, Tsumiki, and Kagome left.

"You all seem really close. Childhood friends?"

Io again patted Tsumiki's head fondly, "For as long as I can remember."

"Kindergarten." Tsumiki recalled, relishing the stroking. "We met in kindergarten."

"And still in high school together. How wonderful." Kagome smiled wistfully, "Reminds me of my old group of friends. I'd only known them three years, but it felt like a life time."

"Must've been rough leaving them."

She eyed the boy from across, "Harder than you know."

Soundlessly, the violet haired girl came to a halt, "This is where I stop." She mumbled, giving Io puppy eyes.

"Good night, Tsumiki." He parted, giving her an oblivious smile.

'Oh man, I feel for her.' She thought pitifully, watching her blush. 'She's hopeless.'

With Tsumiki gone, the conversation gravitated towards lighter matters.

"What're your thoughts on Tsumiki?" Kagome suddenly asked, curious.

"Huh?"

"She's a pretty little thing." She began, "And you two seem awfully close for friends…"

"Aa." The male hummed, "Tsumiki is… how do I put it? She's a special friend of mine."

"Just a friend?"

"…Should there be more?"

Kagome resisted the urge to outright blurt Tsumiki's blatant love for him. "Do you feel there could be more between you two?"

Io grew silent, pondering, "I've never thought of that. Like… A super best friend?"

Kagome tripped comically, but as were his inhuman reflexes, Io caught her. The bike, with all its contents, clattered to the ground. She started up at his passive face, "Do you work out?"

"Hai?"

"You're crazy fast." She appraised, regaining her bearings. "Oh wow." She grumbled, kneeling to gather her food. "Great."

"Ramen kind of night?" He asked, picking up the instant cup of noodles. "That's really unhealthy."

"I'm not in the mood to cook tonight."

"You do all the cooking?"

She tediously picked up the tiny necessities, "Naturally."

"So do I." He offered her the cup, "Never junk food though."

"Hey hey, sometimes I'm lazy."

"How often do you eat these?" He inspected her food, "Often I guess."

She almost threw the cat plushie. "They're cheap and tasty."

"Unhealthy." He preached, tapping her on the head.

Kagome whined in disagreement. "You sound like my mom."

He paused at that, "So now I'm oka-san?"

"Tou-san I think. Miniwa can be oka-san!" She cheered.

Io tilted his head, "Everyone gets that impression for some reason."

"I wonder why." She jokingly shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "Must be a connection, huh?"

He mewled in contemplation, "I think I get along well enough with everybody."

'This boy is so much work.' Kagome moaned, 'So. Much.'

"Is your house farther along back?" He motioned to his own apartment approaching, "I can walk you there if you'd like."

"It's somewhere around here." She groused, "You should go home. I may be walking around in circles here for a bit."

"That's no good." Io asserted, "I'll go with you. Maybe we can find it together?"

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt like she was in good hands with Io. He knew the neighborhood better than she, and she wanted to get back to her apartment as quick as possible. "Sure, I suppose. Here's the address." She pulled out the paper, the one with the messy landmarks, and flipped it over.

"Oh there." Io said once he read it, "It's one of the classier places, huh?"

"My guardian… is wealthy and likes to show it." Kagome mentioned quickly, "Do you know the way?"

Io took ahold of her bike, even with his own burdens of the plushies and school bag, "It's this way."

She followed the winding curves and turns, trying to remember just how she made it to school today. "I'll never remember the way."

Io took a look at her, the mysterious transfer, and realized something. "You're kind of ditsy."

"Huh?" She whined.

"I could show you the way again tomorrow." He offered, "We could meet up."

"I couldn't possibly."

"For the sandwiches."

"You already gave me this awesome cat."

He brought the bike to a stop at a familiar building, "I insist."

Kagome gave him a look, "You're kind of sneaky, you know that?"

Io smiled, "Tomorrow?"

"Well, now that you know where I live, why not." She agreed, parking her bike and gathering her bags. When she'd unlocked the door and waved through the glass, he departed.

"Oh boy, I can see why Tsumiki likes him." Kagome muttered to herself while trudging towards the elevator, "He has a killer smile."

End of chapter 1

(Author's rambles: I feel kinda bad for toying with this awesome anime's pairing, but I love the idea of Kagome with Io. Drop me a review, I'd really appreciate them. Plus it makes me write faster and feel motivated! Also, 13 pages for this beginning chapter! A new record whoo!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's rambles: I didn't do a disclaimer for chapter 1 because I totally _spazzed_ on it, but I'll do one now and from now on. Also I hope you enjoy this chapter because I totally did!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Acchi Kocchi

Chapter 2

If there was anything Kagome failed to mention besides being late, it was that she always seemed to sleep in no matter what. Perhaps that why it shouldn't have been a surprise when Io knocked on Kagome's door –after kindly getting the information from the receptionist desk- and waited.

And waited some more.

"I don't think we'll catch up to the others anytime soon." He finally expressed, texting his friends his situation.

 _Mayomancer: Ohh! Io, you sly dog!_

 _Neko: …Io…? :(_

 _Fairy: That's alwright. Ah! I meant alright._

 _EvilGateKeeper: So this means you where Kagome-chan lives?!_

He deftly ignored the accusations, telling them to go on ahead before he turned his attention to the still closed door. "Higurashi," He called, "We'll be late if you don't wake up soon." Briefly, he wondered if this was such a good idea, but a late attendance wouldn't kill him, he reasoned.

A few more knocks, and the door swung open.

"Who in the-? Oh, it's just you, Io." Kagome yawned, unaware of the mortified look that presented itself upon her guest's face. "Io?"

Io stood frozen, a hand already plastered to hide his face in mere seconds after the door had opened. "H-Higurashi," He stammered out, looking away even though he couldn't see anything, "Perhaps you should look at your choice of sleeping ware before opening the door…"

She looked down at her shorts and tank top, a laugh spilling out at his chivalry. Did such a thing get under his skin so easily?

"Would it make you more comfortable if I covered up?"

A quick nod of agreement, "Aa."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the robe off the rack, and bundled herself up. "Happy now?"

Io hesitated, slowly looking her up and down. "Yes."

"I might be awhile, I hope you're okay with that." She winced, "I have a bad habit of sleeping in."

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I don't mind, I'll wait out here."

Kagome seized ahold of his arm, "No way. People might call security on the boy who's just standing outside my door. Here, come on it." She tugged him in, gauging his uneasy reaction before adding, "I won't bite."

There ensured a quick tour of her one room apartment, the kitchen, her eating area, and the living room. "I'll be right back, just gotta shower, and I'll be out in no time." She assured, zipping away before he could say something.

* * *

There was a strained silence Io could not explain, standing aimlessly in Kagome's single apartment. He put the pieces together, quickly realizing she lived on her own and that her guardian did not seem to visit often, if her dishes were any indication. Or lack thereof, judging from the stack of ramen cups she had piled high on the counter.

Her abode was simple enough, with all the necessary bare essentials for her to survive on her own. He also noted the lack of pictures she had, with only a simple one of her small family. Her mother, grandfather, little brother, and the beginnings of what he assumed to be-.

"Meow."

He looked down, and there at his feet sat the fattest feline he'd ever seen. It looked like a swollen marshmallow really, pawing at his pants and covered in randomized varying shades of brown.

Io looked back at the frame, and came to a conclusion. He looked at the cat again. Yeah, that cat was in the picture too, although it seemed to look slightly thinner.

"Meow." It purred once more, attempting to stand on its haunches. He took pity on the struggling thing, and kneeled down to scratch its ears. Upon closer examination, he found the collar and titled the cat Buyo.

"Aren't you a large cat?" He chuckled, lifting the hefty feline up. "I bet you run circles around this house."

"Buyo _is_ fast I'll have you know."

He shifted Buyo to rest in his arms, "Is he?"

Kagome trotted up to him, freshly showered and dress as she made faces at her precious family member, "Oh you don't let Io bring you down, tiger. Io is just a sour puss. Way too serious."

He handed the cat to her, "I'm not that serious."

She raised a brow, "Uh huh. Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and chat, don't we have to head onto school?"

Io blinked, "Oh, right. Are you ready?"

A school bag materialized in Kagome's hand as she set her lovely cat down, "Yup. Let's go." She gestured, hurrying out the door. Io followed after, watching as his assumptions were proven right when she pulled out a key to lock it.

"You live alone?"

The raven haired girl flashed him a crumbling smile, "You noticed huh? Well there's Buyo with me, so not completely alone."

"The family complications are that bad?"

She pushed the elevator button down, "I wouldn't say they were bad, just, _lacking_."

He felt some confusion at this, but her troubled state worried him, and he said no more on the subject of the matter. He felt inclined to share some of his own troubles, feeling something akin to her in the lacking department, "My parents aren't home much either."

Kagome looked up at his much taller stature than her own. "Where are they?"

They exited the building soon after. "Away on business. That's why I do all the cooking."

A shared smile, "Wanna swap some recipes?"

He tapped her forehead lightly, "If it's anything to do with your ramen, I'll pass."

Kagome shrugged guiltily, "I take it you saw the stack?"

Io nodded. "It's kind of hard to miss when it's a tower."

An embarrassed smile. "I like my ramen."

"Your ramen is godly unhealthy. Next time, have a balanced meal."

She giggled a nervous laugh, "And when would that be? Today?"

"Obviously."

"Well," Kagome drawled, "You're gonna be disappointed then. I haven't made myself a bento. The school store it is."

A displeased sound left his throat. "Are you just irresponsible?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, there's a sale for onigiri today, duh."

"Your ramen says otherwise."

She threw a light punch at his shoulder, "You seem to have a bone to pick with me, mister."

"You're just that easy to tease." He said bluntly.

"You've also got no tact whatsoever, even though your tremendously dense."

"Hai?"

She laughed, "It strikes again."

Before another word could be said, at the surprise of Io but not Kagome, Tsumiki suddenly came rushing at him. Well, it was more of a high power push that forced her towards him.

"AH!" She squeaked as he caught her, "I-I-Io…!"

"Tsumiki?" He questioned. "Are you okay?"

A blush flared across her face, the cat ears already out and twitching. "Yes." She affirmed.

Behind her, the group had already assembled.

"Damn, I'd hope she'd take this chance." Mayoi pondered, having been the one to push her.

"I thought you all went ahead."

"Like we could leave you all alone with Kagome-chan~." She sang, "Or… is that what you wanted all along?!"

Tsumiki, still within Io's embrace, froze in despair.

"Don't be ridiculous." He argued, "I was showing Higurashi the way to school."

"How mean." Kagome pouted, "Was that all Io? I'm not jump-able?"

"EH?" Hime shrieked in embarrassed delight, "Jump-able?!" Her nose exploded with blood, the red flowers blooming.

The girl within Io's arms, who was just coming back to life, froze once more at the question. Kagome laughed and ruffled Tsumiki's hair, unable to hold herself back, "I'm joking neko-chan."

Io stepped away from her, giving Tsumiki some space. "Don't fuel their accusations please."

"It's not true then?" Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course not." Io pressed.

"Nope." Kagome piped up, "I don't even know Io. Plus, he's still on last name terms with me."

Said boy shrugged, "Formality?"

She rolled her eyes, "See? Completely unattainable."

"I'm approachable at the least."

The group silenced at that, before a well-timed "Uh huh" was shared in mockery.

* * *

"This is already probably correct, but you're in a different class, right?" Sakaki asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I kinda wish I was in yours instead." Kagome sighed, "It seems like it'd be a lot more interesting than the one I'm in now."

"It's a shame you can't transfer over." Mayoi joked.

"It's not entirely impossible." She reasoned, "But then that means I have to talk to _him,_ and I'd rather avoid the pompous jerk."

"Him?" Hime inquired.

"Oh just my guardian." She waved off, "So it's not unlikely I couldn't transfer."

"If you get the chance, please do." Mayoi hooted, "Another addition would be nice."

While the rest of her friends chatted, Kagome wondered.

'Maybe I should call him up?'

* * *

"Up for the school store guys?" She asked, pushing the door aside to the classroom.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, you're here." Hime greeted.

"Hello everybody." She said, grabbing a seat.

"You said something about the school store?" Mayoi asked, "You're not actually going are you?!"

"I went there yesterday. Didn't Sakaki and Io tell you?"

"How exactly did you get the sandwiches?" Sakaki prodded, "Did a boy get it for you?"

"I got them myself." She smugly said, "It was an enlightening experience."

Io meandered over, "You two ready?"

"Kagome-chan, don't you bring your own lunch?" Mayoi asked, plopping a piece into Tsumiki's mouth.

"Higurashi is _forgetful_." Io said, "Or so she says."

"Neko-chan, your pet is feisty, isn't he?"

The violet haired girl flushed, "Pet? Io? My…p-pet?"

Kagome grabbed ahold of Io, yanking his head down to her stature so she could head lock him. "Yeah. Here, mew for her won't you?"

"Mew?" He incredulously asked, "Why?"

"Payback for insulting my Buyo?"

He sighed, "Fine."

Although no one but Io knew what in the world a Buyo was, they let it slide in favor for the show that was going to start.

"Ohh this'll be good~."

The customary twinkles appeared around Io as he prepared, much to Kagome's confusion. 'What in the-?' Seconds later, Io adopted a gorgeous smile, closing his eyes in the process, and mewled for the class. He also added in, "Take care of me, master."

It was a sight, watching the trio of girls blush while the two of them bled their customary nosebleeds.

"Ah, Tsumiki and Hime are down for the count." Sakaki fondly cheered.

Kagome watched the blushing trio, smiling. 'Such a strange bunch.'

"Io is to be feared." Mayoi cautioned.

* * *

"So what do you think of Kagome-chan?"

Tsumiki and Hime looked up from their lunches, chatting while the other three went for their lunch.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't be coy Tsumiki, she and Io get along strangely well. Don't you think?"

"Kagome-chan is really friendly though." Hime intervened, at the rapidly dropping mood of her petite friend.

"Friendly enough to steal Io's heart!"

Tsumiki dropped her chopsticks, "S-Steal?"

"Kagome said she wasn't interested in Io though." Hime interjected.

"She said he was _unattainable_ , that doesn't mean she's not into Io!" Mayoi cried, "Tsumiki, quick! Stake your claim!"

Said girl blushed, lost in thought about her crush. "Io… and me…"

"I think you'd make a pretty cute couple." Came the unexpected new voice.

"AH!" They cried unexpectedly in embarrassed shock, turning their attention to the newcomer.

Kagome waved, "Heyo. I'm back."

"W-W-Wha-?" Tsumiki stuttered out, "You heard?"

The taller of the two smiled brightly, "It's pretty obvious you have a thing for him."

She blushed some more, "I…I…"

"It's a secret, and I won't say anything." The raven beauty assured, "I'm sorry he's so oblivious though."

"Who?"

Kagome looked up at the approaching Io, "Nobody in particular."

The group of girls had to sigh at her smooth transition. They were surprised when she each presented them with a single onigiri, some insisting she take them back.

"It's fine, they were on sale." She said, sitting. "No big deal, k?"

"If you say so." Hime said, enjoying the present.

"…Thank you." Tsumiki said after a pause. It just made Kagome want to glomp her all the more. She really wanted to bond with the young thing, she was just so adorable.

'Io, why you don't want to immediately marry her is beyond me.' She thought, glancing at the stoic male across her.

"Eh?" He said, upon her inspection. "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you still up for the recipe swap?"

"Recipe?" Hime gushed, "A swap?"

"Higurashi does a lot- some cooking, and we decided we'd swap to add some flavor." Io explained.

She shot him a glower, "I cook. But I love instant food too."

"Maybe a bit too much?"

"Do you want my recipes or not?"

"Yes." He quickly confirmed, "How about tomorrow?"

She flashed a smile, "I thought so. Anyways, I'll write them down and give them to you."

"Why don't we all trade?" Hime inquired, "I love new recipes."

"Ohh that sounds nice. I wanna-"

"NO."

"EHH-?" Mayoi cried, "Why not me?"

"You remember last time?" Tsumiki added, shuddering.

"Aa." The group recalled, "That abomination."

The auburn haired girl of the group nervously laughed. "Well, I thought it'd turn out well."

"It didn't." Io muttered, "Not at all."

* * *

Kagome's adventures at school were nothing noteworthy to speak of. The only time she could say it ever got interesting was at lunch when she visited with the others in their class, and the trek to and from school home. Or the occasional scheme Mayoi managed to rope her into, somehow getting away with ditching, and pulling her out of class.

Again, she wondered at the luxury the teachers afforded with their students, but it was a welcome distraction from the mundane actions of school.

As of now, she and the others were going to finally see the fabled _Hatch Potch_ Sakaki's older sister owned.

"It's a cake shop." Saskaki smugly said, "Io, me, and Hime work there part time some days. "Aren't I great?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah you're suuuch a stud."

He glowed under that comment. "Ah Io, finally I get the well needed attention."

Said boy gave him a dead pan look. 'Maybe if you were more chivalric?'

"In fact, you're so good-looking, maybe we can work something out?" She leaned into his space, purring quietly, "Privately?"

Io had never seen Sakaki blush so hard, and the girls had never seen him actually hide behind Io to ward off the advances of a girl.

"I-I-I'm fine!" He cried, pushing Io forward. "Here, take him instead!"

"Oh but that's not my cue." She replied, grabbing Tsumiki as her own shield.

"Eh?" The caught girl said, blushing as she was shoved forward closer to her crush. "Io…"

"I don't think this is how stuff works." He murmured, looking at both assailants.

"Just go with it." Kagome uttered, "Don't keep a girl waiting you know!"

"That's not polite Io." Sakaki joined in. "Don't make her feel embarrassed."

He sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Hai hai."

Below him, the smallest of the girls waited anxiously. "Io…" She murmured, "Pet?"

Mayoi and Hime watched on, slightly surprised by her upsurge. Kagome smiled.

"You hear that Io?" She spoke up, "Pet neko-chan!"

"Pet?" He asked, looking down at the red girl. He watched her expectant face, reaching down with his hand to gently grab ahold of her violet locks for a moment, "Mew for me, and I'll reward you." He chastised.

Tsumiki's eyes went wide, a small squeak leaving her mouth in surprise. It was enough, and he gradually began to stroke between her cat ears, smiling.

Hime was already on the ground, with Kagome fanning her burning cheeks. Tsumiki would've followed sooner but Io caught her, and the young girl died all over again.

* * *

When the rain began to fall on their way, it was Kagome who was prepared. And as was her nature, she offered it to her friends.

"We couldn't," Hime protested, but Kagome urged on. It was decided between them all, and at Io's request, because it was a well-known fact she got sick easily, that the umbrella be shared between him and Tsumiki.

Originally intended for her alone, her quiet prods eventually ushered Io under the umbrella with her. And the rest of them hurried on, with them at a slightly slower pace.

Suffice to say, Tsumiki greatly enjoyed the brief alone time she and Io shared. She got a glomp in, content to walk as slowly as she could. Io just thought it was her small stature, and walked steadily along with her.

When Io and Tsumiki entered the shop, Sakaki had already handed out towels. With Kagome drying Mayoi's hair, and Mayoi drying Hime's hair.

"Ah~ this is so nice." Mayoi cooed, enjoying the attention she was presented with, "Kagome you're really good at this."

The raven brunette smiled quietly, "I used to do this for my son Shippo a lot."

"SON-?!" The group cried, with the exception of Tsumiki and Io who only offered a widening of the eyes.

"S-S-Son…" Sakaki stuttered, dying in an instant. "My Kagome-chan… has… a son."

"Is it so shocking?" She asked, not at all saying he was adopted because their reactions were interesting. She inherited this mischievous side from Shippo anyhow, and liked to watch such things play out.

"Not at all!" Hime cried, waving her hands. "It's just shocking at first."

"Y-Yeah." Mayoi smiled, "I think a little version of Kagome-chan running around would be nice."

Sakaki still lay dead.

Kagome eyed Tsumiki, "He's a lot like neko-chan over there. Maybe that's why you're so cute!" She said, rushing over to finally glomp her like she wished.

"K-Kagome…?" Tsumiki wondered, "You're getting me wet." The content blush on her face gave her away.

"Are you sure that's all?" She teased, pulling away to grab her towel again.

"Aa." She nodded, pleasantly content at the show of affection.

Mayoi finished toweling off Hime, and waved over to Kagome. "Do you want a turn Kagome-chan?"

She in turn smiled and shook her head, "I can manage just fine."

"Fine you say." Io mocked, grabbing a fresh towel. "Come here. The tips of your hair are dripping."

"Ohh are we that close you'll dry my hair?"

"Higurashi…" He warned, and she snickered. "You'll get sick."

With her miko powers, her body naturally staved off any impurities. Being sick was never a problem as her powers strengthened with age. But she didn't mention this, instead relishing the feeling of being pampered.

She grabbed a chair, while the rest of the non-workers were lead off to try on some of the spare uniforms. Io worked quietly, tenderly drying off her wet locks, and she observed him from the corner of her eye.

"Your hair is wet. So is your shoulder." She noticed, "Are your glasses okay?"

"I didn't want Tsumiki to get cold." He answered easily, "She's really prone to colds."

"Hmm." She hummed, "You really care about her."

Io felt a light smile settle on his features, "Like I said before, she's special."

 _ **Thump**_

"Thump?" Kagome asked, turning around.

"She's special…!" Hime gasped, joining neko-chan on the floor unconscious. The blush remained on their faces, the confession obviously heard by all.

"Ohh Io…~" Mayoi cheered, "You finally said it!"

"Yeah yeah!" Sakaki tooted, "Is it happening?!"

Io turned, "Eh?"

"The uniforms look nice." Kagome praised, "You look like cosplayers!"

A swear drop from the group. "Do we?"

"Yeah! Ne, Io, why don't you get dressed up too?"

The male blinked, "Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "So you can cater to us like a butler, duh."

A heart appeared over Tsumiki's head as the mental image came to her.

"Oh my." Miiko murmured as she came out, "The uniforms fit perfectly." She turned to their newcomer, "I didn't have enough made. But, you look nice. Would you like to work here?"

Kagome observed the gentle aura around the women, liking her instantly. But she declined the offer, "I have enough pocket money to keep me happy, but I can help out from time to time." She smiled, "Since the outfits are so cute."

Miiko cheered inwardly, happily accepting the help. 'Such a delightful girl.'

* * *

Cakes tested and tried, after some shenanigans on Mayoi and Sakaki's part, the group prepared to leave.

"I really liked the cat cake." Kagome commented, "The filling was really delicious."

"If only Mayoi didn't make us feel bad for eating it." Sakaki grumbled, remembering the whole revenge incident.

"The Mont Blanc was a bit too sugary." Hime commented, smiling.

"I thought it was sweet enough to match the black tea." Tsumiki offered, "But not too sweet."

Io cleaned up, offering his own thoughts as well. "The balance of sweetness is hard to achieve, but the drink is also important too."

"What was the sweetest thing you had all day?" Sakaki asked, gauging the cakes they had taste tested.

The four girls sat in thought, before Mayoi said what was on all their minds, "Io was the sweetest!"

"Eh… I was talking about the cake."

"Well if you put it that way," Kagome drawled, dipping her hand in icing and nipping Io on the cheek, "Then I guess this will do, right?"

"Uh." Io muttered, standing there with the icing clumped on one side, "Higurashi?"

"Tsumiki, hurry and eat Io~!"

The girl went red, "Eat… Io."

Mayoi shrugged her shoulders, "You bite him all the time. This shou-! Guh!"

Tsumiki had well and kicked Mayoi into the wall, embarrassed beyond comprehension. She instead trotted over, "Io, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just frosting." He noted, picking up a napkin.

Kagome chose this moment to pop up, "Why not let Tsumiki do it?"

"Eh-?" Neko-chan paused, reddening some more.

"You can't exactly see it smeared on your face. _And_ if she doesn't do it, I'll keep icing you." She warned, finger poised to strike again.

Io weighed his options, but he knew the answer already, and handed the napkin to Tsumiki. "If you say so."

Said girl brightened, cat ears going haywire, and Kagome resisted the urge to tweak them. Instead, she offered the star struck girl a wink, and moved on to converse with the others.

Io leaned down for her, watching as she hesitantly dabbed the icing away. For Tsumiki, it was a challenge to remain breathing while Io was looking at her, so close to her face.

'Kiss… He could k-kiss me… right now…' She unsteadily thought, looking at his lips. They parted as he let loose a breath, and she swallowed loudly.

"Tsumiki?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"F-Fine." She stammered, "Are _you_ okay? You're still wet." She observed, "You won't catch a cold?"

He reassured her by putting a hand on her head and mussing up her hair, "I'll be just fine, Tsumiki."

When he went to turn away from her, she acted instinctively. Her hands grabbed ahold of his sleeve, but she blushed upon realizing what she was doing.

"Tsumiki?"

"Don't… go… Just yet." She requested, head down. Io blinked, unsure of where this was going. He was somewhat surprised when her blush intensified, "Stay…"

From afar, the group pretended to stack the dishes, but in actuality, it was Mayoi and Kagome trying to keep a screaming Hime quiet. Sakaki on the other hand, decided to actually do the dishes. After all, they needed an excuse to fall back on if something happened.

Io offered little resistance, only inclined to return to his set height, with the smaller of two still grasping onto his clothing. He didn't quite understand Tsumiki's abrupt desire to remain near him, but he supposed it didn't matter. Since, sometimes, he wanted to be near her too.

Their interactions with one another couldn't be explained in words, he realized, watching her fidget in the stillness. It was just something that came naturally, the want to be beside the other.

* * *

"It's still raining huh?" Kagome muttered, holding a hand out to catch the falling shower.

"Even though it's winter." Hime blew warm breaths into her hand.

She shrugged, "Can't have everything I guess."

Tsumiki shivered within her coat, "It's cold."

"Why don't you warm her up Io?" Mayoi pushed the brunette forward, closer to their feline friend.

The customary one liner that knocked Hime and her unconscious was uttered, and they set off to their respective homes. Mostly running, with a few conversations thrown in under the heavy showers.

Tsumiki still held the umbrella with Io, and Kagome took shelter under her school bag. When she reached her home, Tsumiki gave her sweet goodbye to the oblivious Io, and thanked Kagome for the umbrella. This time, with a quiet smile that spoke volumes of her appreciation about another opportunity that had been created for her.

"Get under here!" Kagome griped once Tsumiki went inside, "You're gonna be the one to catch a cold.

She observed his damp clothing, and shook her head. "I think I can manage to get home on my own. You need to warm up as fast as you can."

It was Io's turn to scoff, skeptically taking the umbrella so he could offer her most of the cover. "Both times today, _you_ were the one running without a cover. I don't want you out here wandering lost."

"I have an expert sense of direction."

"The map to school certainly shows off your skills."

She resisted punching him, quirking a brow, "It was my first time. Of course I'd need a map."

"Yesterday, didn't you tell me you couldn't remember the way?"

"Just shut up and walk me home." She conceded, "You smug heathen."

"My request trampled." He joked, "My efforts ostracized."

"For someone so kind, you're certainly sarcastic."

Io shrugged, "I can agreeable at times."

His apartment came into view, and they passed on without notice.

"Just not this time."

"No." He answered, "A girl's wellbeing is important."

"Not above yours, you barely know me."

"Are we still on about that?"

The girl scowled, turning away from him. "No. Yes. Maybe?"

Io did something he didn't do often. He rolled his eyes, reaching over to muss up her hair, "Don't be difficult, Higurashi."

"I'm not being _difficult_." From across her, Io raised a brow and she had the decency to flush. "Perhaps I am, so?"

"Is this whole formality thing bothering you?"

Kagome did not immediately give in like he thought she would. Instead, she looked forward, to her apartment rising into view, and flicked a gaze over to him. "Do you want to come inside?"

The boy stumbled. "H-Hai?"

"Oh good, come on then!" Kagome laughed, quickening her pace, "It's freezing out here."

It was then Io hated his instant approval to such things when floored, but he found he could not say no to her hopeful expression. So he followed her inside to her suave apartment, up the equally opulent elevator, and into her apartment.

It's not like his parents would miss him. Well that wasn't entirely true. He knew they cared, but they also cared about their jobs, and a call home was about as rare as flying pigs.

"Here, dry yourself off." Kagome tossed some towels at him, "Your shoulder is soaked!"

He easily caught them, watching her rummage around in the closet for more. He also noted her saturated, wet clothing, and how it stuck to her shapely form, revealing every man's dreams. And felt himself flush for even looking at her that way, wondering if Sakaki's influence was beginning to take effect.

"Higurashi, maybe you should change clothes?" He suggested uneasily, "Your uh clothing… it's…"

"It's what?"

He made an undignified gesture, "Look."

In the span it took for her to look down, Io had shoved his face into the towels. How did such situations even come about for him?

" _Io_ ," She murmured, "How long?"

"Huh?"

" _How long have you known?"_

He shivered at the tone, pressing himself further into the cloth's refuge. "N-Not long."

There was a soft padding of feet, and then she yanked his collar forward. He faced her dazzling cobalt eyes, which he soon realized were stark with her anger. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Higurashi…I…I-"

"Spit it out!" She seethed.

He blurted out something, "I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

Kagome looked venomous, and he wasn't entirely sure she believed his lie. _He_ didn't believe his own lie. And he wouldn't put it past her if she decided to beat the lewd thoughts out of him. When she shifted her stance, Io prepared himself for the worst.

"If you say so." Her voice betrayed nothing as she let him go, and he took a breath in relief.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes flashed and he quickly sought to correct himself. "I mean, if I've displeased you, I can leave."

In reality, she had half a mind to boot him out, but she soon deduced Io had no control of the elements. And she had no wish to send him out in it just yet.

"Just towel off." She murmured, going back to the closet. "If you're welcome to it, you can shower."

Another trip, if he'd been walking.

"I don't-"

"Io, you're dripping all over my floor." She pointedly said, "There's a dryer here. I can dry your clothes while you shower."

Every nerve in his body, every instinct within him shouted at him to bolt. That accepting such an invitation was _unthinkable_.

But Kagome was terribly fascinating, so volatile in what she did, that he wanted to know more about her and the strange tendencies she held. He wanted to know about her past, her son, and whatever else she had not shared with him. One of which included nonchalantly inviting almost strangers into her home and letting them use her shower.

There were no words spoken, but Kagome got his message loud and clear when he removed his glasses, giving her an amazing view of Io in another light.

He was really cute with them on and off.

He begrudgingly trekked towards the shower, peeling off his coat and scarf to give to her. She padded away, and he scoped out her modest bathing area. To his surprise, her utilities were western themed, with a separate shower and bath feet away from one another. There was a moderate enough of towels stacked in the corner shelves, and the proper bottles needed to shower correctly.

With some reservation, he swiftly removed his clothing, keeping the bare essentials, and neatly folded them before setting them outside. He resigned himself to _not_ think about how Kagome would get them to him when they finished drying, and stepped inside.

For a few minutes, he simply enjoyed the hotness of the water, and that he was no longer cold. Then when he actually could think coherently, he realized he should probably take as long as he could, because he knew how long clothes took to dry. Afterwards, he soaped up and cleaned his hair.

A soft knock, and he jolted in embarrassment.

"Io?"

"…Yeah?"

"I'll leave your clothes out here."

She padded away afterwards, and he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

 _What was he doing?_

He was crazy, he deduced. He was crazy for stepping out of that shower, wrapping his midsection with a towel, and even crazier for opening that door a sliver to grab the freshly washed and dried clothes.

When he toed into the slippers she had left behind with his clothing, he was crazy for not storming into her presence, thanking her, and then leaving. What he found, was that Kagome could cook. Moderately well, because the kitchen wasn't on fire, and she handled the knife expertly well as she chopped the vegetables.

"You're looking a lot better than when you walked in here." She greeted, raking her eyes over his form. He swallowed hard upon realizing she was dressed very much in the same fashion as when he saw her this morning; in skimpy shorts and a loose tank top. "Like what you see?"

He snapped his eyes away from her clothing, back to her face, and watched her smug expression as he realized he was checking her out. "Uh…"

"Since you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Io looked up at her, "I wouldn't want to impose."

Her eyes softened, something he hadn't expected. "It gets kind of lonely around here." He felt his resolve shake at her rare vulnerable show of affection. And Kagome smiled a dejected smile, "You know, back home, I used to cook for my friends all the time." A small laugh filtered between her pouty lips, "I'm pretty sure they would've died if I hadn't cooked for them like I did."

Buyo appeared at his feet, purring and rubbing against him. "I thought you had Buyo."

Her melancholy mood evaporated a little at that. "Buyo isn't the chatty type."

He scooched on next to her, grabbing the remaining vegetables and washing them. "Buyo is a wonderful conversationalist. Right Buyo?" As was his inhuman cat allure, Buyo trotted up and somehow projected himself on the counter. The feline offered a meow before plopping down.

"How did you do that?"

Io smiled at the cat, earning another meow. "Cats like me, I guess."

Kagome whined, "But Buyo is _mine_."

The male beamed down at her. "Feeling jealous?"

"I have a knife you know."

When Kagome began cooking, Io did something exceptional again that day. He did not go home, he stepped in, and helped her cook. Their playful banter continued back and forth like that throughout the whole endeavor, and afterwards he helped her clean up.

"You know, you're actually a great cook." He muttered, rinsing because she refused to let him wash.

"Without a doubt." She shot back. "Now you can't say I'm not a good cook."

"Hai hai." Io flicked a stray bubble at her, "Don't get all high and mighty on me."

And as she was a playful creature, she engaged him in a water fight right then and there. The water splashed on their clean clothes, sloshed the floor, and filled their hearts with something they didn't understand.

When Io finally parted from her apartment, he went home freshly washed, well fed, and filled with a lightness he hadn't known since his parents had begun to travel abroad. Another promise was made to pick her up the next morning, and she was thoughtful enough to give him her number should she not wake up on time.

It was a given anyway, but he liked the feel of the paper in his hands, the messy scrawl of her handwriting, and the fact he had a means to communicate with her outside of school and outside their circle of friends.

In his contact list, he dubbed her blue eyes.

End of chapter 2

(Author's rambles: I think the ending to this was cheesy, but I wanted to finish with a light, hopeful outlook on their relationship. Also I'm so _stoked_ , I got Io naked in this chapter! And if you haven't noticed, I'm loosely following the events of the anime with my own scenes thrown in here and there. Also, there have been 43 visitors, 43 people who've come to view this story, and only _three_ reviews I am immensely grateful to have received.. Come on, a review would be favorable. An author can't run without feedback. Any would be appreciated, else I just feel like no one wants to read this and whatever I'm writing is just garbage.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's rambles: Kinda just writing to fill up a chapter but I hope you like it nonetheless xD I'm not happy with the ending to this chappie but I needed to get something out. First time doing that and it's weird lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Acchi Kocchi

Chapter 3

"I heard a _male_ entered your apartment last night."

'Here we go.' Kagome rolled her eyes, cell phone flat against her ear. "That male is a classmate of mine, and one I invited for dinner."

"And a shower?"

"I don't even want to know how you came across that information." She muttered, pinching her forehead. "Look, I called for a reason, okay?"

Silence, she deduced. He was probably weighing out the odds. "A favor?"

Welp, there it was.

She nodded even though he couldn't see, "Of course."

"If you killed any-"

"What, no!" She almost chucked the phone out of frustration, "I want to switch classes."

"Is your new one not to your liking?"

Kagome heard the threat enter Sesshomaru's voice, "Has anyone displeased you?"

"I thought I was gonna be the one killing people, not you."

"That class is the best in the school, what is out of sorts?"

She felt a little silly for what came next. "…I want to be with my friends."

As she had predicted, therein came silence. To Sesshomaru, her request probably seemed stupid, something trivial for one of the top businessmen in the world. Hell, it was a wonder he even gave her the time of the day, considering their unusual circumstances.

When the well had closed forever, it had been him to pull her from the store house. It had been him who took her away from her despair. Who had wiped her slate clean from the records, so she could live peacefully. He destroyed it all, hidden it away so no one could find her if they came looking. He took her from her house, from Tokyo, to a remote location so she could start anew.

And when she had healed, he would again take her away.

When he answered, she was surprised at how he replied, "You have made new friends?"

"Yes." She clenched the mobile device, "They're… wonderful."

Memories. They reared their ugly head in her direction, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

" _Oi, when is the ramen gonna be done?"_

" _Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha is bullying me!"_

" _Miroku! I'll cut your hand off if you keep touching me!"_

" _Sango, please. I would nev-! Ouch!"_

" _Kirara, what's wrong?"_

She supposed it was karma that equaled out the group ratio on both sides. Five in the past, five in the future.

"Who are they?"

Her voice was weak when she mustered up the courage. "From school, they're really nice. Really ludicrous."

"It will be done. Within the next couple of days."

If the change came tomorrow, she wouldn't be surprised. Instead, she offered a teary thank you, which she was sure was received with sentimental eyes, and the phone call ended.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, I just transferred over." She bowed politely, just like the day she introduced herself.

"She actually did it!" Mayoi whispered heatedly over to him, "What a frightful girl."

"Kagome-chan," Their cheery teacher called, "Why don't you take the seat in the back?"

To her dissatisfaction, it was on the opposite side of the class from Io. "Hai." She replied, making her way over. She offered a quick smile to her still in shock classmates, and sat down.

The class murmured amongst themselves about the sudden intrusion, but she merely smiled.

"Now, back to the lesson."

Io would've sat there, questions quietly bubbling up, but his phone vibrated. He almost jumped in surprise, but flipped open his cell.

 _Blue eyes: Funny seeing you here. Come here a lot?_

He felt his lips quirk, darting his head up to see her flash a bright smile. He quickly inquired why she had transferred over, or how more precisely, how she had done it.

 _Blue eyes: S-e-c-r-e-t._

A frown that he began, and after, another incoming message.

 _Blue eyes: Also tell Mayoi to pick her eyeballs off the floor._

He glanced over to his right, and watched as his other female friend stared unblinkingly at Kagome. It was actually comical, since Mayoi rarely looked like that, even if she was full of her crazy antics.

"Mayoi," He cautiously whispered over, "You alright?"

The almost ginger snapped her gaze over to him, "Do I look alright?"

"You look like someone kicked puppies in front of you, actually."

Her mood soured, she looked forward.

'What's up with her?' Io wondered.

 _Blue eyes: If looks could kill, huh?_

He replied with: _You noticed?_

 _Blue eyes: I can feel her drilling a hole in the side of my head. Just, look._

As it was, Mayoi was indeed staring at Kagome with an intensity that rivaled even Tsumiki's cat stare.

 _She's usually not like this_ , He amended. _Usually, she's a lot more welcoming._

 _Blue eyes:_ _I'm charmed._

He wanted to roll her eyes. _You're so sassy._

 _Blue eyes: The sassiest you will ever meet._

Before he could reply, she sent him another message.

 _Blue eyes: Up for that recipe swap? I need to buy more food._

There was a pleasant giddiness that swelled within at the thought.

"Psst…!"

He looked up. Into the curious stare of Mayoi, "Who're you texting like a mad man?"

"Eh?"

She pointed to his cell, whipped out, which he handled without a second thought as he replied to her, "No one of importance."

 _I am so there._

* * *

"Where are you two love birds off to?"

Tsumiki felt a stab at the question, wondering just _why_ it hurt so much. She watched Io mutter some excuses hazardly strewn together, and Kagome smile brightly. "Shopping."

Another stab. Why were _they_ going together?

Mayoi placed a hand on her waist, "Because?"

As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "For food of course."

She gripped at the straws, "Together though? Isn't that a bit too much?"

Kagome quirked a brow. "I don't think so. Me and Io are just getting some things for dinner."

"Dinner?" Tsumiki squeaked, "You two are eating dinner together?"

Io hummed as he kindly reminded them, "The recipe swap."

The raven haired one snorted. "He just thinks I'll burn the kitchen down but really, I've already proven myself more than capable."

The male adjusted his glasses. "I'm worried."

A mock gasp, "Nooo. Are you really?"

Tsumiki would have given anything to have Io's concern, his attention upon her, and responded in kind with a thoughtless meow.

She was thoroughly embarrassed when the spotlight went to her, "Tsumiki?" The heat rose to her cheeks, but she preened secretly when Io made his way over to her. "Are you okay?"

"W… What will you be making?" She mustered up, waiting expectantly.

"Well, if all goes according to plan, Io will be eating some oden tonight." Kagome intervened, dreamily saying the words.

"I didn't know this." He shot back, stooping to pat Tsumiki on the head.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

He rolled his eyes uncharacteristically, making her gasp. She yearned to reach out and take ahold of his face, carve out the expressions Kagome did with ease.

"Well, as much as I'd like to dilly dally, dinner has to be made some time." She flipped out her cell, "Do you wanna hang for a bit while I go pick some things up, Io?"

Tsumiki wished with all her heart that he'd say yes, stay with her, but to her sorrow, he shook his head. She felt him pull away, and whimpered quietly to herself.

When they had both gone, the group was there to comfort her.

"I don't like that Io seems so taken with her." Mayoi begrudgingly admitted.

"They seem... close." Hime whispered.

"Close doesn't even begin to describe it!" Mayoi exploded, pacing, "Why does Io need her?"

"Uh, aren't you being a little too uptight?" Sakaki asked.

Tsumiki felt lost in a whirlwind of despair, "Where has Io gone off to?"

"Tsumiki was here first, so why does Kagome get Io all to herself?"

The blond male put up a show of hands, "This isn't a contest for his feelings. Kagome is strictly a close friend."

"How can you be so sure?" Hime prodded, comforting the quiet girl in their group, "They're having dinner together."

"They're practically together!" Mayoi seethed, tearing off after them.

"What're you doing?!" Hime cried, hurrying over. "Tsumiki, are you coming?"

The girl who resembled so much a cat shook her head demurely. The days had been too few of Io, and he seemed content carrying on without her. "If Io is happy… I'm happy."

With that, she turned, and left.

* * *

"Mayoi, you can't be serious." Hime incredulously chided, "You're _spying_!"

"I'm looking out for our little Tsumiki-san!" She justified, hiding behind a nearby stand. "What're they doing?"

The chest nut haired girl ducked beside her, nervously taking in the reactions of the people around them. "I can't see!"

"Get closer than!"

She "eep'ed!" as she was shoved forward, and pressed herself flat against a wall. "We can't be doing this!" She pleaded, watching her daring friend march forward with a purpose.

"Of course we can." Mayoi grabbed ahold of the reluctant girl, accentuating her other words. "We just can't get caught, that's all."

* * *

The moment the two set out, Kagome knew.

She cast looks back every so often, knowing they followed. They weren't adept at stealth at all, she realized, watching as they amateurishly hid in what they thought to be clever hiding places.

If anything, Hime and Mayoi stood out like sore thumbs; choosing newspapers to cover their faces, ducking low in too small places, and just generally causing a ruckus in the face of the passerby tranquility.

She was honestly surprised that Io had yet to notice. The boy took dense to a whole new level.

"You seem preoccupied."

"Pardon?" She apologized.

Io shrugged it off easily, "Lost in your thoughts?"

"The surroundings… are interesting." She flicked a glance to the duo failing miserably, "Why don't you tell me about your friends?"

"Hmm." He looked up, "You seem well acquainted with them. What's there to know?"

She cast him an awry smile. "How about your thoughts?"

The male plucked an item off a nearby shelf in the store they were in. "If I were to say anything, it's that the group is lively."

"I believe that."

"I think it's mostly Mayoi and Sakaki that keep the group together." He began, "But Hime and Tsumiki are there to lend a ruminating link between us, I think."

She also threw in a couple random items, "Is there a particular favorite in your group?"

His mind conjured up violet eyes and a quiet blush but his mouth said otherwise. "All my friends are equal." He looked over at her, "Why don't you tell me something about yourself, Miss Mystery?"

"I kind of like the sound of that."

"No changing topics."

Kagome smiled impishly, "You got me." They reached the checkout line, and she surveyed him with a look. "So you say you don't have a favorite, right? Well, I had one, back in my old group of friends." He watched something wistful crawl onto her face, "He was something of a jerk, but I liked him nonetheless."

When they left the store, she strolled him through others, talking all the while. "I won't name him, but he had always wore red. And he was so _annoying_ , I kid you not, but he had a way of growing on you."

He was unsure of the feelings growing within him as she talked; a burning sensation that over took his head with anger.

"He was childish in all the wrongs ways, and we never seemed to get along well." Kagome smiled, "But one day out of the blue, he was suddenly the most important person in my life."

"What about Shippo?" The jab was silly, he knew, but Io wanted to get her attention off the other male.

The smile melted off her face, and was replaced with a sadness, "Shippo came after him, and when I lost him, it was losing a part of myself. You know?"

He didn't. He'd never been an uh father, and he didn't have any siblings or grandparents to be sad for losing. He replied anyways, "Yeah."

When she noticed the distressing mood, she plastered on a smile. "Why are we getting so worked up? Come on, let's have some oden!" Her fist rose in the air, and with renewed vigor, she grabbed ahold of his arm, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Why is she _sticking_ to him?!" Mayoi screeched out moments later, ripping the newspaper in half.

Hime covered her blushing cheeks, "He doesn't seem to mind."

They watched the two almost love birds walk off, Kagome's hand still on his arm with Io making no motion to remove it.

"He kinda... looks content." She added, watching the emotions softly settle onto his features. "I've never seen him look like that."

Mayoi watched the stars glisten in her friend's eyes, and looked back at Io's own. His mirrored her own exactly. "NO!" She shouted out, watching the spell break from Hime, "He's not _supposed_ to look like that!" Her fists bunched up, "That's Tsumiki-san's spot…!"

Hime glanced up worriedly, 'What's so wrong about it?' She wondered.

* * *

The next time he entered her cozy apartment, the awkwardness had settled down to a dull ache. One he could ignore if he tried.

"How good are you at math?"

"Hai?"

She set down the groceries, the one's she declined from getting help with, and slung down her bag. "I'm horrid at them, and I was hoping you'd be a lot better at them…?"

"Ho…" He teased, "Is the great Higurashi stooping to ask for one as humble as me for help?"

"I knew this would come up." She huffed, "Help me?"

He waited.

"Please?"

The smile crept up onto his face. "Naturally."

"You're insufferable," She shot back, losing all curtesy after having attained what she wanted.

"I thought you'd be nicer to me." He frowned, getting out his math textbook that she glowered at.

"As if you'd want me to be nicer."

He offered little resistance to the comment, and opened the book. With Kagome immersed into trying unsuccessfully solved the homework, he took the time to study her features.

It wasn't a surprise his eyes crept to her own blues, which flicked back and forth between the examples provided, and her scrawls. He wondered where the vibrant color came from, even with Japan being on somewhat friendly terms with other countries, intermarriage was an oddity. Her azure orbs were fascinating however, bringing something unusual to the table. He noted her smooth skin and soft tresses, her contemplative look as she worked.

He dared say she was quite stunning, in a ladylike way as compared to the baby faces of his school.

"Io?"

"Hm?" He nonchalantly tried to say, feeling nervous about having stared. She hadn't looked up, but he still had cause for worry.

"Do you… ever wonder about the past?"

"Past?" He repeated back, watching the emotions pass over. "No, why would I?"

A nervous smile, "Ah ha, no reason. Just curious."

As much as he would have liked to inquire more, it looked like she was about to bolt. He let her get away with the absurd question.

* * *

Cooking with Kagome was always exciting to watch for the way she handled her food. With an elegance he was surprised to see, but then again, everything she did seemed graceful.

"I never thought I'd be having Oden this fine night." He muttered, sipping some broth.

"Oden forever." Kagome retorted, the dreamy expression winding its way over her face.

He silently pondered if one day, he'd be the one to create that himself.

"Why Oden?"

She piled some veggies, "Why not? It's great!"

He perused his lips, "I like curry."

"Curry, but, it's, it's-"

"Good." He finished, eyeing her for any disagreement she was sure to put forth. She didn't, which startled him, but in reality she was wondering what kind of curry he'd want to eat.

He was about to ask, when, "Will you come over again tomorrow?"

Io blinked.

"And the day after?" She persisted, "And again?"

"Kagome?"

"I like your company." She resolved, wondering how he'd feel about her bold request. The boy had a social life, and she, well, hers was limited to a small number.

He supposed he should've blushed, or at least fumbled a bit. The warmth quietly built up, until he felt like he was over flowing with happiness.

"Yeah."

Perhaps even more poured when she lit up. "But not until later on in the day all this week."

He tilted his head.

"Secret."

"Higurashi…"

"When you can say my name properly, maybe I'll tell you many days from today."

He sighed, "This again?"

"How about I go calling you Onotashi-san?"

"No." He replied fluidly.

"Wah? Why not?"

"It's _werid_."

"How do you think I feel? Huh?"

He petulantly crossed his arms. "Respected?"

The response was one Io didn't think he'd get. Something within her lurched back. "Respected?" Her eyes went downcast, "I don't _want_ to be respected."

He felt like he'd stepped on a landmine. "Higurashi?"

"Call me Kagome."

He melted a little. "Higurashi, I don't thi-"

" _Kagome_!" She accentuated.

Ringing resounded and she sighed, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"It could only be _him_ calling."

"Your guardian?" Io caught on quick. "Do you need some alone time?"

She gratefully threw him a look, "Please. You've no idea how heated our discussions can get."

To be honest, he was grateful for the distraction, but saddened by the interruption.

She got up, and went to the phone as he let himself out, politely putting dishes away. When he chanced a look, the same expression she wore when she pulled away was reflected again.

"Sessho-" He shut the door, but not with some curiosity. Who's name started with Sessho?

End of chapter 3

(Author's rambles: It's nothing extravagant, but I'm getting used to the wacky school life again. Please bear with me. Also I hope Mayoi's reaction to getting bent out of shape is somewhat understandable, as she is the bolder of the group and thus would put up more a fight.)

 **READ AND REVIEW** come on man.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Acchi Kocchi

Chapter 4

There'd been a time Mayoi herself has fallen for the heart swoon known as Io. When she stole little glances, blushed at the designated moments, and preened under the rare occurrences of attention.

Where she even tried to compete for his attention.

That all came to pass a little after she'd befriended Tsumiki; the quiet, petite girl in class. A group assignment, pairing up with Hime, and in need of one more person to complete it all. When she spotted the loner gazing quietly around, something clutched at her heart.

"Oi~." She sang, "Neko-chan~."

The girl perked, "Me?"

"Of course you. Come over." She smiled, "Be our partner?"

An emotion undecipherable passed, "Okay…"

Throughout the course of the project, Mayoi studied the girl, and when she learned her name, it fit unnaturally well.

"Tsumiki-san…" She rolled the name around, giving their own. Mayoi was quite happy to note a rapidly blooming friendship. She probably shouldn't have been surprised to see that Io too was an object of Tsumiki's desires. But her love was a quiet sort of love, herself reflected in it. Maybe even more pure than the "love" Mayoi and the other girls threw around.

"Are you going to _ever_ talk to him?" She inquired one day, standing beside her new found friend.

"E-Eh?" The girl jolted in surprise.

"Io-san." She quipped.

Warmth spread upon Tsumiki's cheeks, which was in vain if she ever tried to hide it, "I'm not…"

The boy of topic across the room chatted on obliviously. From where they stood, Mayoi and Tsumiki had a spectacular view of the heart throb.

"Why not?"

"…Io… Io… is…" She ducked her head down, "… _unapproachable_."

Mayoi sweat dropped, 'That's kinda true."

The male exuded something akin to happiness, and was almost approachable, but he seemed to shine in ways that rendered one immobile.

"I guess you'll just need to up your confidence then, huh?"

"Wha-?"

She shoved Tsumiki forward.

"…!" A cry of surprise, and she stumbled along. To her upmost mortification and surprise, a hand reached out to her.

"Are you okay?"

"…I-Io!" Tsumiki blinked rapidly into ones she'd only watched from afar.

"You are…?" He inquired, amused at the quaking form in his arms.

What followed after was a stuttered reply, and a welcoming smile, "Ohayo, Miniwa."

"She's kinda cute." Sakaki commented, "Oi oi, Tsumiki, why are you hanging out with him?"

The girl muttered something, and the blonde fell into a heap of misery.

It would be many, many encounters before Io murmured Tsumiki's first name. In that time, Mayoi found herself cheering for the quiet female who could garner Io's attention and praise where others could not.

So, for her to see the chance of Tsumiki's happiness snatched away, well, it angered her in ways she didn't know could happen.

* * *

"Hime, do you really think Tsumiki should let Io get with Kagome?" She asked, watching the duo walk away to the apartment. Her brunette friend twisted her fingers around. "Hime?"

"I think… that if Io truly likes Kagome, he'll ask her out." She glanced up worriedly but continued on in a rush, "And if he doesn't, maybe this will shock Tsumiki into working up her own courage."

"Hime…"

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Of course it is!" Mayoi threw her hands up, "It's a very big deal!"

" _It's Io's decision."_ She stressed, "No matter… how much Tsumiki likes- loves him."

The ginger faltered, "It's not fair."

"But what about Kagome?"

"What about her?"

Hime looked at her hard, "She has feelings too. And like how Tsumiki can't control hers, she can't either."

Mayoi felt the resistance building up, wanted to scream in frustration. "Still, Io is… Io is…"

"Let it go Mayoi." She replied softly, "We'll be there when Tsumiki needs us."

* * *

It was like a punch to the gut, swift and completely unprepared for.

"I've located the kit."

Kagome almost dropped the phone, _"…What?"_

"Listen wom-"

"I heard!" She cried back, "Where is he? Is Shippo okay? What has he been doing all this time?"

"If you cease your noise pollution, I will tell you." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

She shut up.

"He was found sometime last night, but as I knew you've had company for the last few days…"

 _Of course._

"Are you _sulking_?"

"I do not _sulk_."

She angrily perused her lips, "Just tell me already!"

From the other side of the line, Sesshomaru grimaced. "He'd been enjoying the company of some rather… loose females when my spies came upon him."

What?

"Apparently he'd been around some time, before he went to come meet me."

"Where is he now?" She pressed, preening with anxiety. "What had he been _doing_ all this time?" Her body trembled in unsuppressed excitement. "When can I see him?"

"It'll be some ti-"

" _Sesshomaru!"_ She screeched, "When can I see him?!"

The elder held the phone away. "Do you want to see him or not?" He asked quietly.

She would've dropped the world for it. "Of course I do."

"Tomorrow. We'll meet up at your place." With a click, Sesshomaru effectively halted Kagome to the floor. And there she crumbled to the floor in a bloody mess, feeling as if all her feelings would bubble over.

It would suffice to say she missed school the next day.

* * *

"Have you seen Kagome-chan?" Hime inquired to Io.

The boy shook his head, "She said she had some errands to do."

Mayoi, recovered from the previous day's actions, stretched leisurely. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Right, Io?"

"It seemed pretty important." He noted, leaning back in his chair. "I hope she's okay."

"We should visit." The feline voiced aloud, "Just to make sure."

The group lightened at that, "That's a wonderful idea."

"Right-o." Sakaki thumbs up, "We gather afterschool and Io will lead the way."

Somehow, as Io did a once over his companions, he oddly wished Kagome's mystery apartment would remain his alone for a bit longer. But seeing the sincere faces, he relented.

What good was a possessive attitude?

The day passed in the usual antics of the group, minus their newfound friend. For Io, the day came to an end all too slowly. He was practically fidgeting while waiting for the group to assemble, and chose to wait by the school entrance.

Orange splotched his vision from the left.

'Mayoi?' He wondered why he hadn't seen her pass by, but as his head turned to call out, he saw.

'Higurashi…?'

By her side, _glued_ , was a male heads taller than her. The widening of his eyes couldn't have been any better than the drop of his stomach.

This was her errand?

"Ahh- a bishounen." Came the muttered reply.

"He's really pretty."

Io whipped around, and saw his classmates huddled around. Sakaki whistled, "I guess a boyfriend is _important_."

"B-Boyfriend?" He stuttered. Io looked back to their retreating figures, to Kagome's serene face as he'd never seen it before. She seemed to shine in the male's presence.

"That's great!" Mayoi cheered, "Kagome-chan has found a significant other!" She cast a look to her female friends, and added in a hushed voice, "Io-san's still on the market."

"Maybe we should give them some privacy." Hime blushed, flicking a glance, " _Now?_ "

Io wished he hadn't looked over.

The individual, whoever he was, was _holding_ Kagome's hand. And she seemed totally fine with it. She was practically oozing into his touch!

"A-Aa." He nodded numbly, "Tomorrow then."

A tiny hand reached out to him. "Io?"

"Yes Tsumiki?"

The petite girl looked up at her love, whose eyes had yet to leave the retreating figures of Kagome and her mystery companion. "Are you alright?"

"Crystal." He clipped, tearing his gaze away. "I have… some things to attend to." He muttered. She watched Io walk away, completely aware that he was following Kagome. _Following_. _Kagome_.

Her lips turned downwards. But she made no motion to stop him. Io would realize her love for him when Kagome shot him down. Sure that ginger male looked gorgeous, but Io was Io. Tsumiki loved Io. So she ignored his conflicted expression, and turned around.

"Let's go home." She murmured, watching the others fumble over one another.

"Can't believe Kagome-chan has a boyfriend." Sakaki sighed.

* * *

If there was anything to be said about Kagome, it was that she was a bringer of new things. Good, bad, and well, yeah. For Io, he'd never before thought of shadowing someone. And yet, here he was, keeping a steady distance between him and a girl he was enamored with. Although, he didn't know it. He just felt fiercely protective of the little spit fire.

His eyes constantly strayed to their entwined hands. A part of him felt confused, and another felt oddly upset about the secret Kagome had kept from him. He wanted to come between the two, and split apart their intimacy.

"Ahh what's wrong with me?" He muttered, putting a hand to his face. He let a sigh escape, 'Why is Higurashi so difficult?'

* * *

There was joy to be taken in messing around with one of Kagome's suitors. Especially when he knew that he, as a gorgeous male, could get away with being stuck to Kagome's side nonchalantly.

"Ne, Shippo, are you okay?"

"Hm?" He hummed, "What?"

"You're borderline assaulting me."

"Aa." Shippo laughed, "No. I just uh miss you?"

Kagome looked at him dubiously for a moment, but a smile blossomed her face. "I missed you too."

'Oh Kagome, so gullible.' He half wept inwardly. 'You think you would learn.'

"So we are we going now?" He inquired, sliding up next to her. "Dinner? Or… your place?" Io, who Shippo did not know the name off, tripped at the statement.

"You've change a lot Shippo-chan." The raven haired girl mumbled, "Are you a womanizer?"

"W-What?" He gasped. "No! I would never!"

"Are you sure?" Kagome took another look at him, pressing herself closer to him. "You certainly have the face for it."

He sputtered. "N-No! Miroku's tendencies steered me away from it!" He recalled pained expressions, wandering hands, and the outraged women. _"Never!"_

"Mm. Okay than." She stepped away, "Just making sure."

Maybe he had a little too much fun with Kagome. He sweat dropped, "H-Hey. You're not mad are you?"

A small smile was cast his way. "Just don't make Io-kun misunderstand too much, okay?"

It was his turn to trip. "H-How did…?"

"I know _everything_ Shippo-chan." She began walking away. "Well, come on. Sesshomaru is waiting."

"Y-yeah." He affirmed, speeding up his gait. When did Kagome become so… scary?

* * *

Suffice to say, Io got little sleep. He felt even worse having to meet Kagome right after her date, but he was a man of his word. So he went to her apartment the next day, knocked, and waited.

" _Come in!"_

"Io-kun." Her pleasant smiled ripped his heart anew. "It's been awhile huh?"

"It's only been a day."

"It felt like an _eternity_."

He tried his hardest not to let the words get to him. He really did. But words like that from Kagome were enough to lighten his mood and put a smile on his face. "Come on, school will be starting soon."

"We could always ditch?" She suggested.

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" A mischievous look twinkled in her eyes.

"Aren't you a little too carefree about skipping school?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "What can I say? I'm a wanderer."

He nodded, "I know you are." Silently, he added, 'Because you were with him _._ '

"Aye aye captain!" She saluted, "Kagome will be on her best behavior and attend school like a good girl!"

He ignored the sudden pang in his chest and ruefully ruffled her hair. Kagome soaked up the attention like a sponge, to which he awarded her another smile. "Can I get one of those every time I'm good?"

"If you want to be mauled by some fangirls, go right on ahead."

The raven haired girl sweat dropped. "Not too keen on that. You know what? Forget I asked."

He mussed up her hair again for good measure. "You sure? Last chance."

Her tresses were patted down, "I think I'm sure."

"Mm." He agreed, stepping out of the apartment. She followed suit, and they were off. They chatted easily about miscellaneous topics, and he dared not ask her where she had been the day prior.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, who's your boyfriend?!"

Welp, so much for tact. Sakaki was never one for subtle.

"Boyfriend…?"

"The male you were cozying up with." Mayoi grinned, "Do tell."

For a second, Kagome looked confused. And then she realized it, laughed, and spoke. "You mean Sh- Inuyasha?" Here she stumbled, looking as if she killed someone. How was she to explain her son, who they'd only seen in child form, had sprung up in the past 500 years?

"Kagome?"

"Oh yeah! Inuyasha," An almost wince, "Inuyasha is a longtime friend of mine. He was uh visiting!"

'I am a web of lies.' She inwardly sighed. 'Forgive me for lying.'

"He was cute." Mayoi interjected, eyes waggling. "Do I detect any romance, hmm?"

Io wanted to quiet Mayoi in that instant.

" _No way."_

"Why not?" Hime asked, blushing lightly. "Y-Your hands… though."

She was digging her own grave, she knew this. "Inuyasha is just clingy. We grew up together."

'More like Shippo grew up.'

"Is that so?" Mayoi sighed quietly. "Well, you should introduce us sometime!" She added brightly. "I'd like to see him up close."

'Shippo would eat these guys up.' Kagome thought, wincing at the thought of her mischievous kit. "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Anyways, since Valentine's Day is coming up," Hime began happily, group of females assembled away from the males, "We thought we'd go shopping together."

"Right!" Kagome gasped, "It's really close by isn't it?" Her eyes took on a faraway look. "Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Tsumiki-san." The ginger called.

"What?" Said person replied.

"Are you prepared?" A shine entered her eyes.

"You mean chocolates?" Hime inquired.

"Let me rephrase…" Mayoi smirked, "Are you mentally prepared?"

Hime took on a defensive pose, "For what?!" Tsumiki sweat dropped, well aware this was going to become something outrageous.

Mayoi slammed her hand down on the desk, "Prepared to give him chocolates, of course!"

'Aa. Io-kun.' Kagome put two and two together.

As the boisterous female of the group, Mayoi struck a pose. "Halfhearted feelings won't be able to reach him!" She cried, clambering onto the chair for more intensity. Silence passed before she rounded back to the others. "So, what kind of ribbon will you be decorating it with?"

"You're concerned about the ribbon, not the chocolate?" Hime admonished.

"You're making less and less sense." Tsumiki muttered.

As an afterthought, Hime added in, "There are quite a few cute wrapping ribbons out there."

This was as far as Kagome got before she tuned out the rest, waiting for the girls to finish up their nonsense conversation. When she looked back though, Mayoi was holding a suspicious bottle labeled _love potion_ , and screaming something like, "With this, Io will finally be average!"

Eh?

* * *

"Tsumiki-san, what kind of chocolate are you going to make?" Hime inquired sweetly on their way to the store.

"Chocolate mousse, probably." She murmured, cheeks reddening.

"Oh, a cake?"

"Our love struck maiden even took Io's dislike of chocolate into account." Mayoi sighed.

"Io dislikes chocolate?" Kagome asked, surprised.

Indifferently, Tsumiki answered. "He mentioned it once." Here she blushed. "He's okay with chocolate flavored sweets, but not with plain chocolate…"

"Eh-?" They all chorused, leaning in. Tsumiki, realizing her slip up, flushed in return to the smiles and smirks.

* * *

"The chocolate and cream were almost sold out."

"That was close." Kagome smiled, "But Mayoi, you didn't buy anything."

"Ehh the ingredients are kind of hard to come by." She replied.

"What are you putting in it?" Tsumiki wondered.

"Um… a frog?"

"EH?" Hime cried.

"It's a surprise!"

"A deadly surprise." The raven haired female commented, although she had eaten things worse in the Feudal Era.

"We should get back soon and get ready." Neko-chan uttered, rising from sitting.

"You're right. We should hurry!"

"I'm going to keep looking a little longer." Mayoi saluted them and trotted off. "Be safe!"

"Oh that girl." Kagome sighed, "I hope she really doesn't put frog meat in her chocolates."

"You never know with Mayoi." Tsumiki said.

"Mhm." Hime affirmed, "Enough with that. Let's go."

* * *

"Phoo…" She sighed, popping the concoction in the oven. "Done!" A quick glance at the clock signaled it was only seven. "Mmmm." She hummed, "What to do…?"

Io only ever came around eight, so she was pretty free. She could always call home, but a sudden twinge of pain always caused her to falter. 'Gomen.' She frowned, setting the phone down. The one thing her family could do was be patient, and wait out her dejection in complete understanding. 'I'm a horrible daughter.' She wearily leaned against the counter. "I wonder how Shippo is doing…?"

" _Outside!"_ Came a muffled reply.

"No way…" Kagome breathed, "He can't possibly be out there."

" _Guess again!"_

"I'm hallucinating."

" _Kagome! Kagome! Kaaagggoommmmeeee!"_

"Alright alright!" She yanked open the door. "Stop shouting my name!"

Shippo offered a cheeky grin. "What's up?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a door bell?" She griped, letting him inside.

He laid his arms behind his neck. "Hmm I was gonna ring, but then I heard poor Kaa-san calling me."

"W-wah?"

Shippo's gaze zeroed in on her. "Yeah~." His smirk grew. "You're so adorable when you're honest."

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about!"

His tail, which had somehow popped into existence, swished lightly. "Do I smell chocolate?" His eyes darted to the kitchen. "Are those for me?"

"Touch it and I'll zap you to hell and back." Kagome warned, "You'd eat them all if I gave some to you." She remembered Shippo's insatiable sweet tooth. "It'd be like the pocky incident all over again."

Her kit had the decency to redden. "I was a _kid_ then!"

"I don't see much of a difference between then and now."

"You wound me." He huffed, sashaying over to the counter. "If they're not for me, are they for a _boy_?"

"They're for my friends."

"Just your friends?"

"Shippo, are you suggesting something?"

A playful smile danced upon his face. "Maybe? Onotashi seemed pretty interested last time." He had already known of Kagome's personal life before he ever appeared. Kudos to a long life and multiple contacts.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyone would when you look like a model."

He grinned. "I age well."

"You have the body of a young adult." She snorted, "More like you hardly age."

"As big as an ego booster as you are, you're my mom."

"And?"

"Mooommm you're embarrassing me." Shippo drawled sarcastically.

"You have forty minutes to tell me why you're here before Io-kun drops by and assumes we're sleeping together."

"Wouldn't that be fun?' He smiled goofily. "Like straight out of an anime."

She rolled her eyes. "I've had enough of that crazy life."

"A few hundred years roll by and you'll be dying for it."

"Luckily, I'm not a demon."

He gave a smile, "You could. You know?"

"Continuing on endlessly seems sort of like a punishment." She checked the timer, and popped the candies out of the oven. "Since you're here, help wrap these up."

"Reduced to schoolgirl antics."

"The door is right over there."

"I'll help wrap." He muttered, coming to a stop beside her. "How come you never made me candies?"

Kagome gave him a dead pan look. "I was 16, fighting demons, and barely squeezing by in high school. I hardly had the time."

He nibbled on one. "Determination?"

She deposited a bag into his hands. "There, happy?"

"Very."

She couldn't determine if he was sarcastic or genuine but he popped one into his mouth nonetheless. "As expected of the girl who made crap ramen good."

She giggled a little, fondly remembering the daily ramen. "I think I lost a couple years of health."

"You ran it off."

Her eyes grew wispy at the not so long ago memories, "Must seem like a life time for you."

"Are you kidding?" He laughed, "More like eons!" He spread his arms wide. "I have like, tons of stories for you."

Kagome peeked at him through her bangs. "Like?"

"This one time, after we learned of chocolates, Sesshomaru tried to make some for Rin. And the microwave damned near exploded. There was burnt chocolate _everywhere_ , but he wouldn't admit it. And that was sooo much funnier as he made _us_ clean it up." He added a ribbon to the plastic bag, "We didn't make chocolates for awhile."

She made a squeak that was supposed to cover her laugh, " _No_."

"Totally." Shippo assured. "He never talks about it, but from time to time he'll pause at microwaved foods."

Imagining the ice popsicle freezing before a manmade invention caused her to snigger. "Should we leave him some as a messed up present?"

"I'll leave it on his desk." Came the kit's instant reply as they finished tying the rest of the bags. He stepped back to observe the cutely decorated ribbons and tags. After a look over, he commented, "You spoil them too much."

"Not as much as I spoiled you." She recalled mountains of candy stuffed into her poor bag, "How did you manage to even grow?"

"I'm a demon." He stated as if it were the logical explanation. In a warped sort of way, it probably was.

She huffed. "Is there a reason for your random visit? We're meeting next week."

He continued to stuff himself full of the chocolate she had generously given him while flipping out an envelope. "Invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Yeah all that fancy nonsense stuff when it comes to naming an heir."

"Is Sesshomaru actually settling down?" She dubiously questioned.

"Nah but he's getting annoyed changing appearances so why not."

"And I have to come because?" Kagome challenged. "I don't care about stuff like that."

"Share the suffering."

"Ehhh…" She fakely pondered. "No."

"Boss's orders!" He shot back, pushing the envelope into her hands. "You must attend. Dress fancy. Wait. No. You probably don't have anything fancy. Just come and we'll provide the dress."

"Let me get a word in." She chastised. "And no. I don't want to."

"I am not above kidnapping you."

"As if!"

Her son leaned in. "In a week. If I don't see you there at a certain time, I will kidnap you."

Kagome responded with a smile and zapped him.

"Ow!" He cried, jumping away. "Ow Kagome ow!"

"Oh please, it wasn't even that much." She assured, turning back to her chocolates. "That's my answer so see yourself out."

"When did my mother get so cruel?" He asked himself, "To the point of trying to purify me?"

"The moment kidnap became apparent." She offered brightly. "Now scram."

Said male trudged to the door, "Alright alright I'm leaving. Save me some more chocolate and maybe I'll forgive you for this." With that, he left.

"So much work." She sighed exasperatedly, but her smile betrayed her actions. There was only a couple minutes until the usual time Io swung by, so she busied herself with putting the candies in the fridge to hide. She would just have to keep Io away from there. In the time spent waiting, she prepped the food. When the door bell sounded she called a faint greeting and he let himself in.

"That's dangerous." Io commented, depositing his coat and locking the door. "What if I had been a robber?"

"There's a knife in my hand. Who do you think is more at risk?" She replied effortlessly from her cutting.

He would not admit she was somewhat logical in her argument. "You're a space case."

"Mhm but here we are, a strapping young man to keep me company in the wee hours of evening." She adopted a faint pose, "Oh how fortunate I am."

"Just tell me what's for dinner."

"Aww what about our slapstick?"

"I assume something with veggies."

She pushed aside the carrots. "What gave you that idea?"

"I also have a knife."

"You could never get away with murder."

"And why is that?"

She thought for a little. "Hiding the body would be too much work?"

"Why are we talking about murder?"

She gave him a wink. "Why wouldn't we?"

"You're a strange one, Higurashi."

A smile was given. "I'd say you're even stranger. Considering the antics you manage to get yourself into."

There was little resistance given by the shrug he gave in response. "A couple years roll by and you get used to it."

She nodded. "I get it."

"Your group was like that too?"

"Totally rag tag group that made no sense but did." Well more like they were unified in destroying the greatest of evils this world had yet to see.

"Tell me about Tokyo."

"Crowded, noisy, pollution." Kagome named off cordially, "Especially with the stars."

"Sounds lively." He joked, having lived in their tiny city for all his life.

"I lived on a shrine so it wasn't so bad."

"Shrine?"

"Sunset Shrine. It had like over a hundred steps." The raven female laughed. "It was always funny to see new comers puff their way up." She transferred the veggies to the pan, sautéing them as they chatted. "But jii-chan was the funniest when he pulled out his sutras."

Io observed her features as she fondly recalled happier times. He was perturbed to realize she was as content as she was yesterday with the unknown male. Unknowingly, he bit his lip.

"And this one time he actually tried to-" Kagome paused upon closer inspection, "Io?"

He broke his rapidly declining train of thought, "Yes?"

"You seem distracted lately."

What could one do in this situation? "Fine." He replied, "Just trying to get a solid picture of an elderly man shouting 'Begone demon!'"

Kagome titled her head, "I suppose it's strange to an outsider."

 _Outsider._ Io didn't want to be looked upon like that. Why did everything always come back to something like this? He felt so childishly insecure about his position with Kagome. If there even was one to begin with. "…Confusing."

"Eh?"

At his slip up, Io came back down to reality. He couldn't possibly say this even when he himself was confused. "Nothing…"

Kagome watched him quietly for a few moments, processing what he had uttered. If she knew, she didn't let up and smiled brightly afterwards, "Weirdo."

Her smile washed all doubts away.

He found the resolve to get through dinner and chat leisurely. When he was alone, he could concentrate better on his conflicting feelings. After all was said and done, he decided it was time to leave. "See you at school."

"Aa." She affirmed, pulling a bag from behind her. "Io, here."

"Higurashi?" He stared down at the brightly colored package. "Chocolates?"

"Helloooo?" Kagome reprimanded to his frozen state, "Take it!" She shoved it into his hands. "It was for tomorrow, but since you seemed kind of down I'll give it to you now. They're candies."

"Valentine's day..." He mumbled, finally realizing it. "It's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Naturally." She turned serious, "But cheer up, k?" He felt even more surprised when she stepped into his personal space.

"Higurashi?"

"Hold still." She warned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uh…?" Io began, unsure of her advances.

"There." Came her smug reply.

He found a scarf to be resting lightly on his shoulders before she removed her hands.

"It's supposed to be really cold tonight." Kagome explained. "Hurry home."

In a perpetual daze fueled on by her unusual affection (what was he saying, Kagome was always affectionate), Io stepped into the night. Plastic bag tucked securely into his coat pocket, he allowed the turn of events to sink in.

The smile wouldn't leave his face even as he stepped into the empty apartment. Nor did the scarf, even at the warm temperature the thermostat had been set. Or the chocolates he hadn't eaten yet, as they sat in his hands. In his room, he stared at the simple gift.

But it was so much more. In that Higurashi realized he was troubled, that she had made chocolates for him. For Valentine's Day. Him. Her. Chocolate. Io was ecstatic for reasons unfathomable. He went to bed holding the stars.

* * *

As unusual as it was, he woke late. He never woke up late. But here he was, sending a text to Kagome to go on ahead to school while he scrambled for his things. He blamed it on the previous night, but could hardly bring himself to feel bad about it. The candy sat innocently on his desk, as did the scarf. He reasoned he should wash it before giving it back. Well maybe he just wanted to keep it close.

Even with his late schedule, he managed to get halfway to school in the time it would've been had he woken like always. He spotted Tsumiki waiting in their usual spot, and offered a greeting that was lighter than air.

In a turn of events, she body slammed her present into his body. The gift was well received as he hit asphalt. Hime and Mayoi witnessed this from afar, and after some questioning, they understood the general situation.

"Where's Higurashi?" He uttered before he could think.

A resounding silence ensued, to which he blinked.

"She's probably already at school!" Hime nervously said.

"Pretty sure." Mayoi nodded, patting Tsumiki on the back. "Now why don't we hurry on?"

* * *

" _Happy Valentine's Day!"_

Dumbfounded, the group watched as Kagome and Sakaki blew confetti around.

"Hai?"

"Oh, everyone." She smiled, pulling some out of her hair. "You're late!"

"You're early." Io shot back, walking to his desk.

"I saw Sakaki earlier and he showed me the way."

"Look look what Kagome gave me~." The other male sang, bliss dancing on his features. "Chocolates!" He waved around the plastic bag. "Ne ne, Io don't you want one too?"

"She gave me mine last night."

"Eh?" Sakaki froze. "EH-?!" Something between jealously and horror arose before he blurted, _"Miiko-nee is making the wrong cake!"_

"Cake?" Hime inquired as startled as she was.

"A wedding cake but now I'm not so sure it's for the right person!" Sakaki rounded on Io, "Who're you gonna marry huh?!"

"Stop her!" Io lectured, not even following the conversation anymore.

"Do you even need mine?" The ginger cried, tossing his cake that Io caught. Upon opening, the girls cooed at the design.

"Sakaki I guess you can be capable too." Kagome whistled, "Although, a whole cake? Really?"

"It's like a display item." Tsumiki murmured.

In a rare show of twinkles and friendship, Sakaki smiled. "Let's eat it together."

"My turn my turn!" Mayoi cried, holding out two differently colored bags. "These are for you," She said while presenting them to the duo of males. "Try them!"

"You made them yourself?" Io dubiously inquired, recalling the girl's inability to cook.

"Guys, I don't think y-" Kagome began, but was cut off by Sakaki's thank you. Too late, she watched as the two plopped the innocently looking sweets into their mouths.

"They're a surprise chocolate!" Mayoi leered, and suddenly the duo regretted it. "I added some frogs."

"I knew this would happen." Kagome sighed as they boys spat out Mayoi's chocolate.

"She really did it…" Hime cried.

Tsumiki turned her attention to the still recovering Io. "Are you okay?"

He sweat dropped, trying to get the after taste out of his mouth. "I didn't think I'd be fed frog on Valentine's Day…"

"I don't think anyone would."

"AHH for this expect pig's feet for your gift Mayoi!"

"You monster!" Cried said girl, "Who would do that to a girl!?"

"You still think you're a girl! You fed an innocent boy frog!" Sakaki defended, facing his offender.

"An innocent boy wouldn't even consider pig's feet!"

"The innocence would come from hiding it in pig's feet! Marshmallows are half made of kindness!"

While the two bickered, Kagome took out her own chocolates. She passed them out to the girls. "Here's your share." She smiled, "Please continue to take care of me."

"Ohhh as expected of Kagome." Mayoi cooed, having broken off from their argument.

Hime took out her own, exchanging with Kagome. "For you as well. And uh, for the high level of intimacy everyday." She stuttered.

"You could easily get the wrong impression." The raven haired female said.

"I'm a girl and I'm getting the wrong impression." Mayoi warned.

Hime blushed, "E-Eh?"

"She shouldn't give them out, not even to guys." Tsumiki added.

Hime fumbled, becoming redder and redder. "They're not meaningful in _that_ way!"

"So what about Kagome?" Sakaki wondered, holding his own chocolates close.

"Yeah, are you _interested_ in anyone?" The exuberant female of the group asked.

Kagome smiled, tilting her head. "I'm interested in everyone!"

At this, the group sweat dropped. _'No way…'_ They wondered. _'She couldn't be…'_ But the longer they stared at her serious expression, the truth became apparent. _'She's denser than Io…'_

* * *

As the day came to a quick end, Kagome packed up. Beside her, she saw the trio of girls crouched down discussing chocolate lipstick. Her lips quirked up. She had a fairly good idea where this was heading. One after another, it led to Tsumiki wearing said lipstick, and somehow getting Io to say host club worthy lines.

Tsumiki blushed crimson red, and from her spot nestled in her arms, she stared hopefully at her love interest. Io held her, concerned from the amount of steam leaving the poor girl's body.

Kagome smiled, looking out the window to the weather outside. 'Another Valentine's Day successful.'

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's rambles: I really did not feel like writing the bits of episode 3 In Acchi Kocchi with the whole snow ball fight, so I skipped it for the second half. And for episode 4, I also have no desire to write the kick the can scene so TV scene it is.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Acchi Kocchi

Chapter 5

It was home ec. the next day for their class. Paired up in groups of four, Kagome naturally joined the other trio of girls in their group. She noted that Io and Sakaki were working with two other girls and a male she had never seen before, but it looked like they were on good terms. She shrugged the latter off for deciding that Tsumiki's recipe for stewed hamburger was as good as any.

In their interactions, she learned that the other cat looking blond was Saki Sakimori and the green haired one was Kana Miyama while the male was found to be Kyouya Saibara. They were making a dreamy favorite of hers; rice with hashed beef.

"Are you sure you're okay with not working with Io?" Hime asked, looking at her petite friend.

Tsumiki let loose a sound and turned away.

"I knooww~." Mayoi sang, "Because she wants Io to taste her cooking, and-" Here conjured forth the image of a smiling Io, "have him say 'You'll make a good wife!'"

"Ho..." Kagome smirked, well aware that was every girl's dream.

"I see. I'd like to happen to me as well." Saki smiled.

"Tsumiki's pretty good at cooking so I'm sure Io will love it." Hime reassured.

"By the way, how good are you at cooking?"

"I guess I'm pretty average." Hime put forth.

At Mayoi's silence, Tsumiki called her out. "Mayoi, don't act like you didn't hear us."

"Kana, you too." Saki wondered.

"I can cook well enough not to kill anyone." Kagome smiled.

"You're not exactly subtle, huh…" The feline murmured.

* * *

It was soon realized that Mayoi was the type of girl who broke every egg handed to her. After numerous failed attempts, she turned her attention to Tsumiki. "Help me…!"

"You're gripping it too hard." Hime reprimanded.

The smallest of them all sighed, picked up an egg, and muttered, "It can't be helped." She also picked up a bowl, lightly tapped the egg with her finger, and cracked it with one hand in one transition. "There."

Kagome sweat dropped. She doubted that was how one usually cracked their eggs.

Mayoi was more than surprised, "How?!"

Kagome turned her attention to shaping the hamburgers, folding out their shape as Io's group went about doing their flambé. Tsumiki on the other hand watched on blindly, while cutting at light speed, the object of her interest. Hime, ever meek, worked over her timid nature to scold Tsumiki.

In the next few minutes, they were cooking the hamburgers in sauce. "Ahh smells so good." She drooled. "Ne ne, doesn't it Hime?"

"We're almost done right?" Hime asked, before her stomach rumbled unexpectedly.

"Aa." Kagome laughed, "Was that you?"

Said chest nut girl blushed, embarrassment taking over.

"Your stomach sounds cute, so don't be embarrassed Hime-chi." Mayoi reassured, leaning over to the still cooking hamburgers. "But I get what you mean… They sme-" Her stomach rumbled loudly. She paused, letting sparkles light up around her. "Smells good."

Kana laughed, "She's pretending like it didn't happen."

Saki was more forth putting with her answer, speaking coyly. "After hearing Hime's cute stomach rumble, such a straightforward declaration of hunger makes you feel embarrassed as a girl, right?"

"If you got that much couldn't you have let it go?" Mayoi whined, turning away.

Her only response was laughter.

* * *

"Have you finished cooking yet?" Hime asked to Saki, who'd also come to get some plates.

"Onotashi's just working on the last step now, then we're done."

Kana watched excitedly as Io laid the omelet on the rice, speaking as he did. "So I just need to pour this over the rice, then open it like this, and pour the hot hashed beef over it." Each word was accentuated by his smooth transitions, leaving behind an appetizing meal. "And that's how you make dandelion omelet hashed beef with rice."

The resulting feedback was the combined "ohhs!" of the females, and each lined up to say, "Please be my bride!" The exception was Hime's nose exploding and Tsumiki who missed the timing. Io, in the face of this sweat dropped and went, "Hai?"

Kagome sided up next to him, admiring his handiwork. "You really can handle yourself, can't you?"

Io scoffed a little, "You're always cooking."

She shrugged, watching as both groups got the plates ready. "Shouldn't that make you, like glad?"

"It does," Io articulated, "But on one hand I'd like to do the cooking too."

"Eh-?" Kagome grinned, "You're surprisingly cool."

She didn't see it, as she meandered off, but the happiness echoed off his smile.

After an incident regarding Mayoi's attempt to cook soft boiled eggs, the group settled down.

"It's delicious!" Hime exclaimed, turning to her smaller friend. "Tsumiki, what do you think?"

Tsumiki quietly nodded, adding, "It's good."

"Io-san, Io-san try our cooking." Mayoi insisted, well aware this was the pinnacle moment her friend had been waiting for.

"Is that okay?" He probed.

"May I try some too?" Saki asked.

"Let's double the fun!" Kana smiled.

"Why not." Kagome appeased, getting up in search of smaller plates.

"Need help?" Io offered out of reflex, per his kindness.

She shook her head, grabbing the plates easily. "Nah, enjoy your meal."

After handing them out, Tsumiki waited with bated breath for Io to try her cooking. It was well received with the others, but she only had eyes for Io's opinion. Her ears twitched nervously in anticipation.

"Hm, this is great." He nodded, having taken a bite.

Kagome prodded the girl, "Isn't that good?"

"We made it to Tsumiki's special recipe." Hime beamed.

"Aa. You've outdone yourself Tsumiki." Io appraised.

She lit up, euphoria evident as she blushed at the compliment. Tsumiki ducked her head down, blushing profusely. "I-Io…" She nervously began to move back and forth, she was going to ask him. "Do you… Do you… Do you…"

He leaned forth out of curiosity, "Hm? What?"

Before she could let herself panic, she spoke fast "Do you think I'd make a goo-"

"Google!"

Neko-chan nearly killed Mayoi for that interruption, round house kicking her into the wall ruthlessly.

"She definitely brought that on herself." Kagome and Saki finished. Kana nodded apprehensively.

Tsumiki herself sat in annoyance.

Saki, noticing this, turned to Io. "Come on, Io. There's something you're supposed to say to girls who can cook well." She smiled, "You remember, right?"

Io took a moment to let that sink in, "Hm." Turning to the exasperated girl before him, he spoke. "Tsumiki."

"Huh?"

He let a playful smile dance on his lips, "Any man fortunate enough to have you as his bride would be the happiest man in the world."

Hime and Tsumiki lost control over their noses and collapsed.

Kagome snickered. "The area of effect sure is broad."

The rest of the girl's sweat dropped with Saki putting forth, "I don't think you can do anything to defend against that line even if you know its coming."

Kyouya finally took a moment to stop eating. "Io, you're one scary guy."

As Tsumiki and Hime took a moment to collect themselves, Io busied himself with dishing out samples for the other group. With the three still unconscious, two from Io and one from Tsumiki herself, he handed a plate to Kagome. "Why not try ours?"

The three slowly regained conscious. Mayoi popped out, "I wouldn't miss if for the world!"

"Ma-yo-i-chan~." Kana sang, feeding the ginger her portion. "Delicious!" Mayoi hummed.

Hime watched on enviously. In response to this, Tsumiki offered her a bite saying "Aaahh."

"Thank you." The chestnut hair girl blushed, opening her mouth. "It's amazing! Io, the omelet is so fluffy!"

Tsumiki smiled quietly, enjoying indulging her friend.

Io's first response was to spoon feed Tsumiki as well, but seeing Kagome munching on her own food, he hesitated. The girl saw him, winked, and made the motions of feeding, to which she directed at neko-chan. Somewhat reassured, he followed through with his plan. At the last moment, he again hesitated in the guise of teasing the petite girl.

She bit him.

* * *

"What's the special occasion?" Kagome inquired.

"No reason." He shot back forth, taking the ingredients and pan from her. "I just thought I'd do the cooking for once."

"Is this regarding today?" The girl wondered, "I'm completely fine with cooking you know."

Io perused his lips, "So you don't want dandelion omelet hashed beef with rice?" He wondered if his assumption was wrong.

"I do I do!" The girl cried, reaffirming his prediction.

"So you _do_ like this dish."

Kagome nodded anxiously, "Who doesn't?" Not that she was gonna inform the smug teen that she loved it. Although oden would always be her love.

Dinner was prepared with the usual levity the two possessed in one another's company, and soon enough they were settling at the table. "Looks great."

He gathered the cups, having already memorized the layout of the kitchen, seeing as how he was there almost every day. Plopping into her seat, the female waited anxiously to try out the dish in all its whole glory, "Hurry hurry."

"The food's not going anywhere."

"But my appetite is." She reached forward to take a bite, but Io smacking her hand away made her yelp. "Uwah?!" Accusation reared. "Io?!"

Said teenager gave her an expectant look. "No thanks?"

Huffing, Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Thanks."

He deduced this was the best he was gonna get and sighed. "Dig in."

"No need to say that again." Kagome had barely scooped up anything before the teenage again interrupted her by grabbing her hand. Halting food from her. She directed an almost annoyed look at him. Her response was confused blinking.

"Io?"

The boy looked conflicted, unsure.

"You okay?"

At her words, he snapped out of it. Io hesitated, but reminded of her eating the food today, he worked up the courage to scoop up some food. "Higurashi," he almost stuttered, "Aah."

Kagome blinked at the food directed towards her, "Aah?" She asked, almost too curiously.

Mentally resolving himself to the grave he had dug, Io continued on with his mission. He didn't understand what really rested upon this moment, but it seemed… _heavy_. As the food neared, he became painfully aware of the fact her lips looked so soft. And pouty looking, and oh god what was he doing?

"Itadakimasu," Kagome hailed, opening her mouth.

It was only a fraction of second before she closed around the spoon, but it was enough for a brief surge of heat to light up his cheeks. "A-aa."

"Delicious." She mumbled back, "You really are a good cook."

He was quick to retrieve his spoon, looking down at the artfully arranged food, "M-mm." All willpower went into erasing the image of her lips. And yet, he peeked up. Eating obliviously, it was at that exact moment Kagome chose to lick her lips. The male watched in stupefied thrall as her pink tongue poked out and wiped away any remaining food left behind.

"B-bathroom." He abruptly stated, getting up from the table and bolting to the safety of the enclosed room. In there, he tried to calm his throbbing heart, unsure of what was wrong. He pressed a heated hand to his warm face, "…Am I getting sick?"

A knock at his door startled him.

"Io?" Kagome called, "Are you alright?"

"Aa." He called back, leaning against the sink.

"You sure?" She questioned, "You looked kinda weirded out there before you left."

'Only because you were doing whatever that was.' He mentally clarified, blushing in remembrance. 'Even if you were unaware.' He tried to answer as nonchalantly as he could. "Just peachy."

Kagome remained silent for a moment, mentally gauging Io's aura. Confusion tinged his normally was going aura. "…Alright." Her tone turned upward at her next words. "You better hurry or I'll eat your share!" Her hurried footsteps confirmed this.

"Don't you dare!" Io shouted, frantically working to unlatch the door. _"Higurashi!"_

* * *

The next day brought forth more surprises. Mostly in the form that Io and Sakaki were nowhere to be found during lunch but the group eventually discovered this was because they were on the lunchtime talk show as substitutes.

"Weird, why did I never know of this?" Kagome commented as Mayoi switched on the TV and two familiar faces came into focus. The pink haired broadcaster was found to be Kirino Ami. "Fancy." She went on, "This school has TV equipment." Most of this went unheard as the class directed their attention to this unusual development.

"Tsumiki, do you want to move closer?" Hime asked, noticing that they sat in the far back.

"This is fine."

Surprise flitted across the brunette's features. It was unlike her friend to turn down such an offer concerning Io. That was soon remedied when she noticed Tsumiki had her catlike intent stare and she laughed. Of course.

Kagome soon realized the "Ask Ami" section was little more than ridicule of people's problems. What made her uneasy was how Sakaki handled ways on how to create a serious affection. This was proven true when he suggested that the girl call out of her love interest before pushing him off the school roof. Supposedly for dramatic effect.

"Sakaki shouldn't confess. _Ever_."

The group nodded in agreement.

The three on TV waded back in confession matters on how to win senpai's affection where Ami was rather serious. Her plan was to fight fire with fire as her passion was intense.

" _My friend just can't bring herself to be honest about the guy she likes. Is there anything I can do for her?"_ Ami read aloud into the microphone.

Back at the female group, everyone directed their stares to Tsumiki.

"What?" The quiet female finally said.

"I didn't submit that." Kagome had to make clear.

" _I've seen girls like that."_ TV Sakaki murmured, _"'It's not like I like you or anything!'"_ He chorused, _"'Don't get the wrong idea!'"_ His impression of a girl faded, _"She's most likely a Tsundere."_

" _If she says stuff like that, she's having trouble being honest about her feelings."_ Io deduced.

It wasn't hard for Tsumiki to notice everyone was leveling her with another stare. "What is with you guys?"

" _Thing is, if she is that kind of girl, there's an easy solution."_ Ami spoke.

" _Well, can we establish that for sure?"_ Io was quick to confirm.

Pink continued on as if she never heard him, _"Basically, you have to tell the guy that she doesn't mean what she says. That solves everything."_

" _How does that solve everything?"_

Io couldn't get on her wavelength at all but Sakaki did just fine, listening as she explained that reversing the girl's words would reveal her true intentions. To further this, she put on a sickly sweet expression. _"I-it's not like…"_ Ami began, _"Go to hell!"_

His blond friend extended his arms, seemingly unaffected by the sudden words thrown at him, _"Marry me!"_

Sparkles appeared as the make shift scenario turned out fine, although Io was questioning this method fully. _"Do they really understand each other?"_ He sweat dropped.

" _Alright, the next one is 'There's a guy I like, but he keeps ignoring my advances… Is he just clueless? Please tell me what I can do to get it through to him."_

" _Clueless huh?"_ Sakaki deadpanned, eyeing his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

" _Someone who's clueless."_ Ami furthered, clearly understanding the underlying implications.

" _Hmm…"_ Io hummed, thoughtlessly pen spinning as he thought about the question. _"Clueless…"_ Realizing the sudden silence, he looked up. _"Huh?"_

" _Yep, clueless."_ The two agree, unfazed as Io gazed questionably.

The staring contest ended when Ami gave up and leaned down in despair for whoever adored the heartthrob. _"It's a trick one to deal with."_

" _Yes, it's pretty tough."_

" _Why are you looking at me?"_ Io finally asked.

" _For someone who's clueless, I think you're better off throwing a fastball instead of a curve ball."_

" _Right. Since we have such a good example right here, let's see how he reacts to a straight ball!"_ Sakaki chorused.

Before he could say anything else, Io beat him to it, pumping out a serious, **"I love you."**

There was a moment of silence before Ami turned red. _"S-Strike!"_ She gasped, turning away from the blinding sight of this 'straight ball.'

In the classroom, Tsumiki felt her ears redden. She wasn't sure why this was so effective, seeing as how Io wasn't even saying this to her but out of context. Still, the words of love tumbling out of his mouth was enough to cause her to squirm in her seat.

" _Saying 'I love you' is a confession."_ Ami corrected, having recovered.

Io gave this some thought, pondering before Kagome flitted to mind. He paused, trying to find the words for this before saying the first thing that came to mind. _"Rather… if you just act naturally with good intentions… surely [s]he'll come to like you._ " Something attentive surfaced on his face as he looked up, wondering if this truly was how things worked.

In the case of Kagome, he was unsure. To those watching, it seemed like a case of his wisdom was showing through like it always did.

" _As a girl, I feel as though I lost something_." Ami blushed, astonished at how easily he had summed things up.

Io, realizing he had literally laid bare a part of himself, felt his own cheeks redden. _"That's just my opinion, though."_

Mayoi took one look at the uncharacteristic Io, taking a bite of her food thoughtfully, "It's not every day that you hear Io and Sakaki talk about love, is it?"

"Do you think they talk about stuff like that to each other?" Hime turned to her friends.

"I can't imagine it." Kagome mumbled, trying to picture the two swapping crush stories. Maybe Sakaki, but Io? Nah. Her eyes turned to his still embarrassed visage. "I wonder if Io or Sakaki ever had a crush on someone."

This roused the interest of the group.

"I don't think I've seen them ever act that way." Hime finally said, flipping through memories of elementary and middle school.

Tsumiki disheartenly nodded, "They're oblivious."

Giggling a little, Kagome smiled. "So they're cold fish."

"That's one way of putting it." Mayoi reasoned, although her gaze lingered.

"Gotta preserve the innocence." The raven haired female finally concluded, "Or… maybe they're gay?"

Tsumiki effectively spat out her juice, coughing violently. "W-wuh?" Horror dawned on her as she realized she had never made that connection.

Hime was quick to wipe down the table, reddening. "Why would you think that?"

"Well Sakaki and Io are always together right? It makes sense."

"N-no it doesn't!" Mayoi was trying to save her rapidly deflating friend. "Because Sakaki obviously likes girls!"

"It could be a front?"

"Io doesn't swing that way!"

"… _Anyway that's it. Onotashi, why don't you wrap up today's program?"_ Ami's excited tone brought them back to earth.

" _What do you want me to do?"_ He asked.

She smiled mischievously with a hint of embarrassment, _"To all those brave girls who didn't give into their hunger and didn't eat lunch to their fullest, with the never ending quest for beauty in their heart, please give them a few words of joy, embarrassment and strawberries!"_

Io stopped pen spinning, the camera zooming in on his delicate hands before it carefully began to pan up. He smiled as he closed his eyes, bring his hand up to his chin before his eyes opened downcast and uttered, _**"I'm sure that tomorrow, you will all be even more beautiful than you are today."**_

The classroom exploded in a gush of blood from the girls' noses as the TV screen went blank. However, the quartet of girls merely watched on, the implication that the heart of their worlds could be gay weighed in their minds (Kagome didn't really mind at all).

When the two males returned, Mayoi was quick to pounce. _"Io, do you love Sakaki?!"_

Several heads turned.

"Mayoi!" The blond yelped, "What're you _saying_?!"

Crazed eyes looked into his own, "Is it true?! Are you really-really-?!" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Hold up…" Io said, calmly turning to the group. "What's this about?"

"We were wondering if you and Sakaki were a thing." Kagome easily stated, waggling her eyebrows. "You know, because you two are totally racking in the babes."

Io made a face, "Don't talk like that." He turned to his friend, "…I don't see you that way."

"And neither do I-stop looking like that!" Sakaki blurted, wondering why Io looked like he was rejecting him.

Life returned to Tsumiki, "So you just don't love anyone right now?"

It was as if the world exploded when Io hesitated.

" _EH-?!"_ The classroom screamed, having turned in at 'like'.

Cheeks burning, Io denied that. "I-I don't…love anyone." Eyes flicking to Sakaki, he added, "Especially anyone guy wise."

"Stop looking at me!"

Io wouldn't dare admit he thought he had an inkling of affection for anyone, specifically for a certain blue eyed female. He just… was interested in finding out what this tender feeling meant, if that made some twisted kind of sense.

End of Chapter 5

I like to update at random times. Have some Io becoming self-aware.


End file.
